Seducido por un idiota
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Roy Mustang ha enviudado y ahora debe hacerse cargo de su pequeño hijo de cuatro años. Aconsejado por su mejor amigo, Maes Hughes, decide contratar a una niñera, pero su destino lo arrastró al lado de Edward Elric, un peculiar joven que piensa darle un nuevo sentido a su existencia, pero, ¿podrá evitar que Mustang busque vengarse de aquel que destruyó su vida? *AU/BL*
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de _Fullmetal Alchemist _pertenecen a **Hiromu Arakawa **y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

* * *

**SEDUCIDO POR UN IDIOTA**

**PruePhantomhive**

*****  
**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Experiencia aceptable**

Edward apuntó el número de teléfono en la palma de su mano mientras hacia girar su silla con rodillos, empujándose con las puntas de los pies. La luz del ordenador le iluminaba la cara, resaltando los rasgos demacrados por la falta de sueño que había perdurado por más de dos semanas. Por culpa de sus estudios, por culpa de los malos hábitos.

Alphonse estaba en el piso superior de la casa, con una tos increíble que habría podido hacer retumbar las paredes de madera en caso de tener más de fuerza. Necesitaba comprar las medicinas pronto, pero habían gastado el poco dinero que quedaba de lo que les había enviado su padre el mes pasado comprando ese tonto videojuego que habían visto en el escaparate de una tienda del centro comercial.

Nunca se le había dado muy bien eso de trabajar. Cada vez que lo intentaba, alguien tenia que hacer un comentario _inoportuno_ sobre su baja estatura y, por supuesto, él tenia que golpearlo para dejarle las cosas claras: no era su culpa ser tan bajo, así como tampoco era del interés de las personas que se lo recalcaban cada dos por tres. Escuchó de nuevo la tos de Alphonse y se palpó la frente con una mano helada. Era necesario.

Se alcanzó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar con lentitud los dígitos que se había apuntado en la mano. Esperó, un poco nervioso, a que le respondieran. Un timbrazo, dos timbrazos, tres timbrazos, cuatro timbrazos…

—¿Diga?

—Ah, uhm… soy… Edward Elric, señor, llamo para preguntar por el trabajo de… de… —le tembló un poco la voz: todos los otros empleos solicitaban experiencia, para su desgracia. Este no estaba mal, si se ponía a pensar de manera desesperada.

—¿Eres un chico? —preguntó la voz por el teléfono. Edward se percató de que sonaba prepotente, seria, mejor dicho. Le desagradó la forma en la que parecía estar burlándose de él—, ¿estás solicitando el puesto de niñera y eres un chico? Vaya, vaya.

—¡Eso no tiene nada qué ver! ¡Necesito el empleo y deseo preguntar si el lugar está ocupado! ¡Tengo disponibilidad de tiempo por las tardes, tal y como dice el anuncio, soy _maduro_, _responsable _y _educado_, no tengo problemas con casi nada y no tendrá quejas de mí! ¿Me lo da o no? —exclamó, alebrestado y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Ya, lo había hecho, todavía no conocía a ese sujeto y ya le había alzado la voz. No, no le darían el empleo. Sintió el deseo de colgar para poder golpearse contra el escritorio a gusto.

Alphonse volvió a toser en el piso de arriba.

—¡Qué voz más potente, muchacho! —Exclamó el sujeto prepotente con una risa que le tronó en el oído como si se tratara de un fuego artificial—, aunque difiero un poco en tu aseveración sobre la actitud y la educación. Hasta el momento, nadie más se ha ofrecido a ocupar el puesto, por lo que no tengo inconvenientes con entrevistarte, ¿te parece bien mañana temprano en el Café _Loveheart_?

—Sí…

—Perfecto.

—¿A qué hor…? —pero el hombre le colgó el teléfono antes de permitirle terminar su pregunta. Se enojó, escuchó la tos de Alphonse de nuevo y se dijo que toda la molestia que sentía en esos momentos valdría enteramente la pena.

Estaba lloviendo a raudales cuando despertó, con los ojos llenos de lagañas y un fastidio que le empezaba en la boca del estómago y terminaba en las puntas de sus dedos, que hormiguearon cuando arrojó al suelo la almohada que le había caído sobre la cara.

Hacia frío y salir de su cama caliente fue un suplicio, pero se esforzó. El reloj marcaba las seis y media cuando se metió a la regadera. El agua estaba helada y tardó más rato del que creyó posible en calentarse. Su coraje fue en aumento con cada segundo que pasaba.

Esperaba que su «jefe» fuera una persona sensata y que tuviera a consideración su puntualidad: no tenía dinero ni siquiera para pagarse un almuerzo, por lo que esperaba que su «jefe» le invitara uno mientras le entrevistaba. Aunque dudaba mucho que así fuera: el timbre de voz que había escuchado la noche pasada por el teléfono le daba a entender que su «jefe» no era una persona a la que le gustara convivir mucho con otros seres humanos, así como a él no le agradaba que otro le diera órdenes.

Alphonse volvió a toser mientras buscaba unos calzoncillos en el cajón superior de su armario, con una toalla enredada precariamente en su cintura y el largo cabello rubio chorreándole agua por toda la espalda. Esperaba que su «jefe» no se molestara por semejante pinta de vago que, por cierto, a él le encantaba.

Se puso el pantalón negro del colegio (que no había usado en años), esperando que no se notara mucho la diferencia entre un pantalón decente y uno universitario, descolgó su mejor camisa blanca y su gabardina café, se puso los calcetines y después los zapatos. Se ató el cabello con una goma elástica. Sí, perfecto. Desayunaría algo ligero y se marcharía al café para no perder más tiempo.

Pinako llamó a la puerta de la casa, puntual como siempre, pues le haría el favor de vigilar a Alphonse mientras él no estaba. De pronto, sintió una oleada de nervios palpitándole por todo el cuerpo: no solía relacionarse mucho con otras personas. Hohenheim se encargaba de todos los asuntos financieros de la casa (cuando podía, cuando se acordaba y cuando le entraba la vieja nostalgia por el hogar que había abandonado _aún más_ tras la muerte de su esposa para convertirse en un gran científico en el éste de Europa), por lo que los trabajos que él había tenido hasta el momento habían sido sólo para solventar sus propios gastos.

Le hubiera gustado mucho saber qué cosas podría decir, cómo debía comportarse o qué hacer. Le hubiera agradado tener a la mano un consejo femenino para la ocasión, puesto que era muy dado a meter la pata con gente a la que no conocía, pero que de antemano ya tenían un exceso de confianza de su parte, por lo que solía insultarlos u ofenderlos con toda la libertad del mundo. Winry era buena dando consejos… y su madre también lo fue.

Salió de su habitación antes de ponerse meditabundo otra vez. Se despidió de Alphonse y Pinako con un gesto de la mano y salió de la casa sujetando entre los dientes un trozo de pan tostado. Supuso que «ocho y media» podía ser aceptado como «temprano».

Su reloj marcó las doce en punto y seguía ocupando solo una mesa. Acababa de gastarse lo último de los ahorros que le quedaban en un segundo café, pues la camarera se había encargado de observarlo con desprecio desde el otro lado de la barra a partir de la primera hora que pasó sentado y sin ordenar nada. Puso los ojos en blanco. Incluso él, que solía ser más tenaz que el resto de las personas, tenía un límite.

Se tomó los restos del café frío y se dispuso a salir a la calle, gélida por la lluvia que no parecía querer detenerse, pero estaba por recorrer su silla, cuando un hombre alto y con cabello negro se plantó delante de él. Se quedó pasmado un segundo, contemplando el uniforme azul. El sujeto tenía el cabello empapado y la cara ruborizada debido al frío.

—Pagué mi café —aseguró, un poco cohibido: los policías siempre hacían que se sintiera culpable a pesar de no haber hecho nada malo.

—¿Edward Elric?

—¿Sí?

—Mi nombre es Roy Mustang. Vengo a entrevistarte por el trabajo de niñera —sonrió con mordacidad. En persona, su voz sonaba todavía más burlesca que por teléfono. Se quitó la gabardina, la dejó colgando del respaldo de la silla y tomó asiento. Edward lo imitó, de pronto enfurecido. Lo observó con ojos fieros mientras reclamaba:

—¡Pensé que había dicho «temprano»! ¡Llevo aquí más de tres horas!

—¡Sí que eres persistente! ¿Qué edad tienes? —comenzó con la ronda de preguntas mientras intentaba secarse el cabello con una servilleta. Edward chasqueó la lengua furibundo.

—Dieciocho.

—Bastante joven. ¿Qué estudias?

—Ciencias: Química —respondió apretando los dientes.

—Qué interesante —pero no parecía interesado en lo más mínimo. Una mujer sentada en la silla de la mesa de al lado le lanzaba miraditas de vez en cuando y se sonrojaba. Edward lo encontró nauseabundo—, ¿por qué quieres el trabajo de niñera? —sonrió de nuevo, enseñando casi todos sus blancos dientes. Edward se ruborizó igual que la dama.

—Mi hermano está enfermo, no tengo dinero para pagar sus medicinas. De hecho, ¿es mucho descaro de mi parte pedirle que me pague por adelantado? Claro, si es que piensa darme el trabajo: ¿a quién tengo que cuidar? ¿A usted? —preguntó con sorna. La mesera se acercó para ofrecerle la carta al recién llegado, cuya expresión distaba mucho de ser amable ahora que le habían insultado.

Sus blancas facciones mostraban una ira silenciosa mientras pedía un café descafeinado y un emparedado de atún. Llevaba puestos unos guantes de lana, negros, que se quitó y dejó sobre la superficie de la mesa, cubierta por un mantel blanco que se agitaba ligeramente por el viento. Edward respiró profundo. Roy Mustang no le gustaba y ahora que lo tenía delante confirmaba lo que había sentido la noche anterior mientras hablaban por teléfono. La mesera se marchó, con la orden anotada en la página de una libreta: sus ojos destilaban deseo.

—Casi —respondió por fin el hombre de cabello negro, sin apartar su mirada poco dócil del rostro de Edward—: se trata de mi hijo de cuatro años.

—Oh.

Por alguna extraña razón, se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Roy asintió con la cabeza como para llenar el vacio que se había formado entre los dos, había una expresión curiosa en sus ojos.

—Como nadie más se ha ofrecido o ha llamado por el puesto, supongo que voy a contratarte. Espero no echar a perder tu sábado por la noche, muchacho —dijo, sonriendo con mofa.

Edward se sintió enrojecer de nuevo. Supuso que el señor y la señora Mustang querrían divertirse un poco durante el fin de semana. Estaba bien: sus padres no habían tenido mucho tiempo para divertirse por culpa del trabajo de Hohenheim.

—No hay problema.

—Perfecto.

Se observaron de forma retadora. Edward estuvo seguro de que él tampoco le gustaba ni un poquito a Mustang. El oficial le dio un papel doblado por la mitad en el que tenía apuntada la dirección a la que debía acudir y, cuando llegó su orden, despachó a Edward, como si éste hubiera estado trabajando para él desde hace años, cosa que no le pareció. Se marchó furioso.

Valdrá la pena, valdrá la pena se repitió una y otra vez mientras esperaba el autobús, pero ya no estaba tan convencido de que así fuera.

Guardó en su mochila de la escuela todo lo que creyó necesitar para pasar la noche en casa de Roy Mustang. Tenía la piel de gallina debido al frío que estaba haciendo, por lo que incluyó una chaqueta de alpinismo en caso de que Mustang no le ofreciera ni un café caliente. Le desagradaba mucho la idea de tener que pasar la noche en una casa ajena y cuidando a un niño, pero al menos Mustang le había prometido una paga considerable.

Antes de marcharse, fue a echarle un vistazo a Alphonse, que estaba en su habitación acompañado por Winry, que había salido del colegio temprano y se había ofrecido a acompañar al muchacho al igual que su abuela.

—Me marcho —dijo, un poco azorado, sin mirar a la muchacha en ningún momento.

—Oh, está bien, hermano, cuídate —sonrió Alphonse, con una voz que sonaba más a la de un anciano de noventa años que a la de un muchachito de diecisiete—, llama si necesitas algo.

—¿No se supone que esa es mi frase? —preguntó con algo parecido al tedio gobernando su voz, aunque se sentía conmovido por la disposición absoluta de Alphonse para ayudarlo siempre que lo necesitara.

—De acuerdo, yo te llamaré si necesito algo —prometió Alphonse, que tenia la manta elevada hasta la cintura, las mejillas sonrojadas y la nariz corrompida por el flujo nasal. Edward se acercó para darle una palmadita en el brazo. Winry le sonrió y él se ruborizó. Sí, ya basta: tenia que irse.

—Hasta luego. Cuida de él, Winry.

—Hecho —aseguró ella al verlo marcharse, sonriéndole todavía debido al fuerte rubor de Edward.

Mientras se iba, escuchó a Pinako traqueteando en la cocina. ¡Lo que hubiera dado por poder quedarse!

Empezó a llover mientras llamaba a la puerta. Se le empapó el cabello en dos segundos y se sintió inseguro al observar a los hombres que fumaban y bebían al otro lado de la calle a pesar de la tormenta. Mustang abrió la puerta después de un minuto.

—¡Oh, la niñera! —exclamó con sorna mientras le regalaba una mirada burlesca. Edward entró a la casa sin ser invitado, dándole un empujón con la mochila. El interior iluminado con una mortecina luz bruñida y las paredes pintadas de blanco le ofrecieron un consuelo no grato que había previsto obtener hasta que pudiera volver a casa.

Se quitó la gabardina y la dejó en la misma percha de la que colgaban la chaqueta azul de Mustang y su gorra. No le importó molestarlo.

—¿Y la señora Mustang? —preguntó, intentando no parecer curioso, pues la casa no tenia pinta alguna de que ahí viviera una mujer: cuando pasó a la sala, se percató de la ropa masculina, infantil y adulta, tirada en el suelo y sobre los sillones, vio los platos sucios abandonados sobre la mesa y los juguetes desparramados por todas partes.

Estuvo a punto de caer al pisar un cochecito y se inclinó para levantarlo. Se lo tendió a Mustang y se fijó en la expresión seria e insensible de éste: lo había hecho de nuevo, lo había hastiado.

—¿Cuál señora Mustang? —preguntó con voz gélida mientras cogía el carrito y lo lanzaba sin preocupaciones sobre el sillón tapizado de piel. Había una lámpara en cada esquina del pequeño salón, todas encendidas, lanzando un charco de luz sobre las paredes, en las que se proyectaba una sombra roja debido a sus mamparas.

—Pensé que…

—Lamentablemente, Elric, no te pago por pensar, sino por cuidar al niño. ¿Quieres que te lo presente o te quedas conforme con saber que está durmiendo? Arriba, segundo piso, la segunda puerta a la derecha —señaló el techo con uno de sus dedos enguantados conforme hablaba.

Edward se dio cuenta de que iba espléndidamente vestido de negro, con un uniforme de gala. Se había echado el cabello hacia atrás con dura gomina perfumada y sostenía una gorra idéntica a la azul, pero en color azabache, con la mano izquierda.

Se preguntó si iría solo a alguna clase de fiesta o si alguien estaría esperándolo. Qué dichoso él, que podría pasarla bien un sábado por la noche cuando había otros pobres infelices que tenían que trabajar. Entornó los ojos, cansado, y fue a dejar su mochila sobre uno de los sillones luego de apartar un poco la ropa regada.

—¿Cuál es el nombre del niño? —preguntó, dándose cuenta de que no serviría como niñera si ni siquiera eso sabia. Al menos, la pobre criatura tendría el consuelo de que podía preparar buenos emparedados de mermelada de fresa y mantequilla de maní.

—Berthold.

—Gran nombre.

Roy hizo un sonido despectivo con la boca, como si le molestara hablar sobre el asunto. Edward se preguntaba si la desazón sería una expresión común en el rostro del policía, pero la verdad fue que después de un rato dejó de interesarle.

Roy caminó hacia el vestíbulo, con el abrigo bajo el brazo.

—He dejado el número de mi móvil, que ya tienes, anotado en la primera página de la agenda al lado del teléfono que hay en la mesita de la sala —informó—, también he dejado el de un buen amigo que vive cerca en caso de que necesites un poco de ayuda femenina (pregunta por Gracia Hughes), el niño se lleva bien con ella. También he dejado los números básicos: el del sitio en el que me encontraré, el de la policía, los bomberos, etcétera. El baño se encuentra al final de éste corredor —señaló a la derecha. Edward asintió para darle a entender que lo seguía, pero Roy no pareció tener nada más qué decir, aunque agregó—: el niño es tranquilo: siempre y cuando tenga un poco de televisión y de jugo, te dejará en paz, pero no lo descuides demasiado ni le permitas estar cerca de las escaleras, ¿de acuerdo?, de todas formas, no creo que despierte por ahora.

—Ah, sí, comprendo —dijo Edward, pero estaba mintiendo. Aunque él nunca había tenido una relación muy buena con su padre, Hohenheim lo llamaba por su nombre de pila, jamás había dicho cosas como «El Niño» o «El Muchacho» a diferencia de Mustang, que parecía incluso incómodo cuando se trataba de nombrar a su hijo. Se preguntaba porqué, siendo la curiosidad un don nato por ser hijo de su padre.

Mustang se fue sin decir nada más. Su expresión era austera mientras abría la puerta y la volvía a cerrar.

Fue a echarle un vistazo al niño para conocer a la persona de la que se estaba haciendo cargo. Abrió la puerta de la recámara con lentitud, para evitar un posible rechinido, pero apenas lo consiguió. Afortunadamente, el niño no se despertó con el chillido de los goznes de la puerta.

La recámara estaba oscura, pero gracias a la luz del pasillo pudo distinguir la cama individual rodeada por barandales colocada al centro de la estancia. Sólo había una mesilla de noche, una cómoda y un armario componiendo todo el mobiliario. No había juguetes como en la sala, pero sí un montón de ropa tirada en todos lados.

El sitio le recordaba a la sencilla habitación de un hotel, de esas que se usan solamente cuando se está de paso. Se acercó a la cama y observó al niño dormido, cubierto por una manta gruesa de color oscuro.

Se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse con una copia en miniatura de Roy Mustang. El pequeño niño tenía el mismo cabello negro alborotado, la piel blanca como la leche y los labios mezquinos que tanto lo habían incomodado al separarse para hablar. Llevaba puesta una pijama azul y lucia tan frágil e inocente, que Edward sintió temor. Nunca en su vida se había relacionado con niños pequeños y debía admitir que todo ese tiempo había estado pensando «¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?». Esperaba no obtener la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Salió de la habitación caminando de puntillas, pues el suelo de madera crujía al caminar sobre la alfombra. Cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado y bajó a la sala con paso veloz para sentirse, de nuevo, de pie en medio de un territorio conocido y no en una dimensión ajena como la que le evocaban los niños.

Cerca de la media noche, decidió que no podría pasarse todo el tiempo en silencio y sentado en el sofá, tan quieto como una estatua, por lo que encendió el televisor y buscó algún programa interesante. Sacó su chaqueta de la mochila y se la puso, pues la tormenta había arreciado y el ambiente comenzaba a enfriarse. Se preguntó si el niño estaría bien.

Fue a la cocina a buscar algo que comer, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse en una pequeña estancia circular rodeada de alacenas pegadas a las paredes casi vacías. Sobre la mesa había un cubo de leche medio lleno y una bolsa con pan, pero tan duro que bien podrían haber sido piedras. Buscó suerte en el frigorífico y se encontró con una bolsa de tomates y algo de carne verde…

Ni siquiera Hohenheim, que a veces no llegaba ni a rozarle los talones a un padre común y corriente, los había sometido a semejante estado de inanición: desde la muerte de Trisha, había intentado comportarse como un buen hombre y procuraba mandarles dinero o, en su defecto, dulces cada fin de mes.

En esa cocina no iba a encontrar ni un chicle, estaba seguro. Comenzó a abrir las puertas de las alacenas y confirmó con horror su sospecha. Pobre crío. Su padre parecía ser un irresponsable fiestero y su único consuelo debía ser dormir. Desgraciadamente, él no llevaba ni galletas en su mochila, por lo que los dos tendrían que pasar hambre esa noche.

Furibundo, regresó sobre sus pasos hacia el salón y se sentó en el sillón, alcanzándose el control remoto y comenzando a hacer _zapping_ por pura frustración. Las cosas no podían ser peores.

Se había quedado dormido con la cabeza caída sobre el pecho mientras intentaba encontrar algo bueno qué ver en el televisor, sin éxito. El niño no le había dado problemas en más de tres horas, largas y aburridas, por lo que se sintió con el derecho de descansar un poco mientras esperaba el regreso de Mustang.

Esa casa le gustaba cada vez menos. Era como sumergirse en el viejo recuerdo de lo que había sido su familia años atrás. Deseaba marcharse ya…

En sueños, creyó escuchar la puerta abriéndose y a alguien dando traspiés, pero le parecía demasiado temprano para que Mustang hubiera vuelto. La última vez que había visto su reloj eran cerca de las tres y media. Mustang no podía haber regresado tan pronto.

Se removió sobre el sillón, cruzando los brazos y las piernas. Su chamarra era tan cálida… sintió un soplo en el cuello y se sacudió con la mano derecha, sin espabilarse. ¿Corrientes de aire? Hacia un frío horrendo. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Escuchaba el ruido de la tormenta azotando los cristales de la casa.

—…iza.

—¿Uh?

—…za.

—¿Qué? —sintió una mano enredándose en su cabello, que se le había soltado de la goma elástica. Le tiraron de unos cuantos mechones y despertó debido al dolor.

El rostro de Roy Mustang estaba al lado del suyo, escondido en el hueco que se formaba entre su cuello y su hombro. Su aliento apestaba a licor y no dejaba de murmurar cosas por lo bajo. Edward espabiló completamente de golpe y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre, que se fue de espaldas contra el brazo del sofá. Parecía no saber ni en dónde se encontraba.

—¡Mustang! —exclamó un sorprendido Edward, que sentía los ojos pegados debido a las lagañas.

Estaba amaneciendo y no se había dado cuenta porque había estado despertando continuamente durante toda la noche. Era cierto que Berthold no le había dado problemas… o, si había intentado hacerlo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

—¿Ri… za…? —murmuró el aludido, confuso. Tenia el cabello despeinado, algo que distaba mucho de ser lo mismo que Edward había visto la noche pasada, antes de que Mustang se fuera. Su corbata colgaba de ambos hombros y sus ojos estaban desorbitados e inyectados en sangre.

No parecía estar viendo a nadie ni nada en particular, pero Edward estaba asustado. ¿Qué demonios?

—¿Siempre es así, contrata a niñeras, va, se embriaga y regresa para asustar? —preguntó, decidido a no mostrar irritación por respeto a un hombre ebrio que había intentado pasarse de listo (y era precisamente eso lo que lo motivaba a tenerle un poco de paciencia).

La tormenta había arreciado y un rayo iluminó la habitación en penumbra. El rostro de Roy le dio desconfianza, no porque mostrara una expresión horrenda, ni mucho menos, sino porque era el de un hombre derrotado y silencioso, necesitado, algo que distaba mucho de parecerse a lo que el sujeto mostraba normalmente, según Edward.

Instintivamente, levantó las manos a modo de barrera entre él y Mustang, aunque no sabía de qué le serviría eso mezclado con su sentimiento de temor: nunca había visto a nadie en semejante estado decrepito, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Tomar la agenda que Mustang le había mencionado y llamar a alguien? ¿Dejarlo como estaba pero de todas formas pedirle que le pagara? Sí, eso era lo más… obvio.

—¿En dónde está el niño? —preguntó Mustang entre hipidos. Edward, por un segundo, no supo qué responder. De pronto, sus neuronas hicieron conexión de nuevo y dijo con voz trémula:

—En su habitación, no ha dado problemas en toda la noche. Creo que sigue dormido.

—Eso es perfecto —sonrió por lo bajo, tumbándose de espaldas sobre uno de los cojines en los que Edward había estado dormido. Parecía no ser consciente de que le había dado un susto terrible. De pronto, observó el largo cabello rubio de Edward, dando la impresión de estar enfocando algo por primera vez desde que había llegado a casa—, por un instante pensé que eras… otra persona…

Edward no dijo nada: pensar que lo había confundido con alguien más y que se le había encaramado encima no le daba ningún consuelo.

—De acuerdo —dijo, dócil—, si me paga, me voy.

—Ah, sí, sí —sacó su cartera del bolsillo. Llevaba el uniforme tan desaliñado, que Edward se preguntó si en verdad seria el mismo hombre que había visto la noche pasada.

Roy tenía las manos tan temblorosas, que la cartera se deslizó de sus dedos hacia el piso conforme sacaba el dinero. Edward fue más rápido, se inclinó y la levantó, sin poder evitar ver la fotografía que se mostraba en el espacio dispuesto para las credenciales, cubierta por un protector plástico. Eran Roy Mustang, con su hijo sobre los hombros y una mujer hermosa a su lado, sujetándolo del brazo y sonriendo a la cámara. Su largo cabello rubio y sus ojos castaños brillaban con la luz del sol en el parque cercano al café en el que Mustang lo había citado aquella primera vez. Su esposa, seguramente. Le recordaba a Winry.

—Linda —comentó, sonriendo. Un aspecto demasiado humano en un hombre como Mustang que jamás hubiera creído posible ver se proyectó en esa fotografía. Éste le arrebató la cartera de la mano y le puso un par de billetes en la palma, algunos más de los que habían acordado—, gracias —creyó que seria una falta de respeto contar el dinero delante de Mustang por lo que con un gesto casual se lo guardó en el bolsillo superior de su chaqueta y tomó su mochila—, si no le molesta, Mustang, me marcho. Hasta… hasta luego —murmuró, sin estar seguro de que esa fuera la despedida correcta.

Mustang no dijo nada. Se quedó sentado en su sitio, con los ojos puestos sobre el cabello dorado de Edward, como si éste le hablara con dulces susurros. El muchacho pensó que el hombre, tomado como estaba, no tendría ni la capacidad de despedirse, por lo que no le dio más importancia a las cosas y, tras colgarse la mochila del hombro, se marchó, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

La mañana comenzaba a clarear y olía a tierra mojada. Los rayos blancos del sol hacían un intento por colarse entre las nubes oscuras, pero sin demasiado triunfo.

Caminaría hasta la parada del autobús y se desviaría hacia la farmacia para comprarle de una buena vez sus medicinas a Alphonse y dar por terminada la pesadilla de la niñera, gracias al cielo.

Roy permaneció sentado en el sofá de la sala durante más tiempo del que fue capaz de notar. Se había sacado los zapatos con movimientos veloces de las piernas y había intentado quitarse el saco, pero no lo había conseguido y una de las mangas colgaba de su brazo. Creyó que su gabardina la había olvidado en el taxi hasta que la vio tirada en el suelo, a unos pasos de sus zapatos abandonados.

Estaba solo en casa, de nuevo, con la única presencia de su pequeño niño, ese al que no había visto en dos años y, de repente, terminaba yendo a vivir con él sin que le hubieran dado pista alguna de cómo carajo sacarlo adelante.

Observó la fotografía guardada en su cartera y algo pesado cayó desde su pecho hasta su estómago. Riza, Riza. Siempre Riza.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarnos, eh? —Preguntó al frío que le abrazaba el cuerpo—, ¿cómo demonios pensaste que podría solo con él? Apenas lo conozco y él apenas me conoce a mí. ¿No te parece demasiado injusto, uh? —susurró, sin saber qué diablos era lo que estaba diciendo. Se tiró sobre los cojines del sofá y cerró los ojos. Estaba agotado.

Había pasado la noche entera hablando con Hughes y éste le había propuesto miles de cosas para salir del bache: conseguirse una novia y volver a casarse eran unas de las que más se mencionaron, pero Maes no insistió por respeto a la cara furiosa que le regaló su amigo.

«¿Y ahora qué demonios voy a hacer?» le había preguntado por millonésima vez. Hughes se había encogido de hombros y le había pedido otro whisky mientras los compañeros de trabajo bailaban a sus espaldas con sus esposas y bromeaban mientras compartían unas copas y fumaban con fruición sus caros cigarrillos.

«Te las arreglarás, Roy» le había respondido su amigo después de largos e interminables minutos. Roy esperó, sinceramente, que fuera verdad, que se las pudiera arreglar. Con el niño, con él mismo, con el montón de sentimientos encontrados que tenia en el pecho. Pero la repentina soledad le decía que las cosas no podrían ser fáciles.

No podrían. Él… no podría.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Un llamado de auxilio**

Edward le metió la cuchara en la boca a Alphonse con brusquedad, después de dejar la botella con jarabe sobre la mesa de noche al lado de la cama. Winry se había quedado dormida en el sillón y Pinako, que había estado ocupando la habitación de Edward mientras éste pasaba la noche fuera, descansaba también. El reloj no marcaba más de las ocho cuarenta.

—No esperaba que regresaras tan rápido —comentó Alphonse, luego de tragarse la mueca de asco que tenia pensado hacer por el agrio sabor del medicamento, de un fuerte color rosado que recordaba a las gomas de mascar—, Winry prometió prepararte el desayuno e invitarme —dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

—Qué amable de su parte —sonrió Edward, sintiendo que la cara se le ponía caliente. Había tenido suerte de llegar a casa antes de que se desatara la tormenta, cuyos rayos y truenos se mezclaban en perfecta sintonía con el viento frío como si se tratara de un espectáculo de luces de colores y sonidos—. Me alegra no haberme quedado atrapado por ahí, con semejante lluvia. Tú, tapate bien.

—Sí, mamá —se burló Alphonse, cuyo cabello rubio le caía sobre el rostro con mechones pegajosos debido al sudor provocado por la fiebre. Edward le dio un golpe en la coronilla para desquitarse por el vocativo y le sirvió un vaso con agua para que pudiera eliminar el mal sabor del medicamento—, pero, cuéntame, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿El niño te dio muchos problemas? ¿Y sus padres?

Edward rió, sentándose en el borde de la cama. La luz baja de la lámpara de la mesilla de noche le iluminaba la cara, en donde resaltaban grandes y gruesas ojeras provocadas por su mala noche en casa de Mustang, aunque, si se ponía a verlo todo de la manera más amable posible, se daba cuenta de que las cosas no habían sido tan malas como podrían haberse dado.

Mustang era un idiota que prefería irse de parranda con sus amigos antes que cuidar a su hijo, aunque posiblemente se tratara de un asunto de trabajo. Parecía tener serios problemas emocionales que lo orillaban a la bebida, pero en épocas tan duras como esas, ¿quién demonios no terminaba sosteniendo algún vicio? Era comprensible, de cierta manera.

Y jamás volverían a verse o dirigirse la palabra, pues Edward había tomado una decisión mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa.

—Tramitaré una beca —dijo de pronto, sin prestar atención a las preguntas que había hecho Alphonse. Sus palabras se vieron un poco apagadas por un trueno que sacudió las paredes. Los dos hermanos se sobresaltaron—, si la tengo, ahorraré lo que me den y no volveremos a tener problemas de éstos —aseguró, sonriendo ante su propia inventiva.

Alphonse se cubrió los hombros con una manta café que reposaba a los pies de la cama. Su edredón amarillo era cálido, pero no lo suficiente. Edward estaba pálido y tenía el cabello mojado, pero no parecía padecer, pues llevaba puesta su mejor chamarra de alpinismo, regalo de Winry por su último cumpleaños.

—Yo también tramitaré una —aseguró Alphonse, sonriente y fiel. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la nariz lastimada por todas las veces que se había limpiado el flujo nasal con los pañuelos de papel rugoso. Ofrecía el típico estado decrepito del enfermo.

—No te preocupes por eso. Ahora sólo piensa en recuperarte, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó, levantando ambas manos en son de paz. Desde que eran pequeños, lo habían compartido absolutamente todo y lo habían hecho todo juntos. Las cosas que Edward había logrado, Alphonse las había hecho también, y los éxitos de Alphonse, Edward los apoyaba y crecía con ellos como si los hubiera cometido él.

Eran buenos hermanos. Buenos y tontos hermanos capaces de darlo todo y hacerlo todo por conseguir el bienestar del otro. Edward le dio unas palmaditas en la mano a Alphonse, quien le sonrió. Ahora, lo único importante era que el menor de los Elric se recuperara de su resfriado, después habría tiempo para pensar en el colegio, en el dinero y cualquier cosa más.

Las cosas siempre habían sido de esa manera: primero la familia, antes que ninguna otra cosa y eso incluía a Winry y Pinako, que para ellos se habían convertido prontamente en una hermana y una segunda madre (aunque los ojos de Edward mostraban otro tipo de luz al mirar a Winry, quien le correspondía, según Alphonse).

—En cuanto me ponga bien —dijo Alphonse—, te ayudaré con las cosas de la casa de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Y estoy seguro de que papá se aparecerá pronto por aquí y se quedará un tiempo con nosotros —rió—, ¡no pongas esa cara! —exclamó, desanimado por la repentina mueca de frustración de Edward, que se levantó de la cama y estiró los brazos. La manta con la que Winry se cubría se le resbaló un poco sobre el pecho cuando la muchacha se removió entre sueños. La luz blancuzca que entraba por las cortinas de encaje a sus espaldas iluminaba su largo cabello rubio.

—No lo quiero por aquí. Hemos vivido muy bien sin él durante todos estos años y que venga a aparecerse justo ahora sería sólo una perdida de tiempo, Alphonse. Compréndelo.

—Pues no quiero —protestó Alphonse, frunciendo el entrecejo. Su voz sonaba gangosa debido a su nariz congestionada, por lo que Edward decidió no obligarlo a hacer esfuerzos innecesarios. Se encogió de hombros y se marchó de la habitación, ahora que le había dado su medicina.

Pinako seguía en su recámara, por lo que no quiso incomodarla. Bajó al salón y buscó algo de comida entre las bolsas desperdigadas que seguramente Winry había dejado sobre la mesa después de ir a comprar lo necesario para el hogar. Encontró unas galletas y se las metió a la boca sin acordarse mucho de masticar. El dulce sobre su lengua le ayudó a encontrar un poco de calor mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones y tomaba el mando a distancia para encender el televisor.

Aunque la situación se parecía un poco a la que había vivido en casa de Mustang, en su propio hogar se sentía muy a gusto, tranquilo, sin preocupaciones. A pesar de que generalmente eran sólo Alphonse y él, había un cálido resplandor por todas partes, una hermandad que podía respirarse en el aire, que no había sentido en casa de Mustang. Ese sujeto no era ni por asomo un padre. Posiblemente ni siquiera de nombre, algo que aumentaba su repulsión hacia él, casi como si se tratara del mismo Hohenheim, del que recordaba más su espalda, durante el momento en el que se fue de casa cuando eran unos niños, que su cara.

Y le dolía pensar que sentía un poco de pena por el pequeño Berthold, pues no estaba preparado para asimilar ese sentimiento pesimista. No le gustaban los niños porque le recordaban su propia etapa de inocencia e ignorancia.

Se repantigo en el sillón y cerró los ojos. El sillón de Mustang era demasiado cómodo, pero frío, en cambio ese, que Alphonse y él se habían encargado de suavizar con el paso de los años, por medio de saltos, peleas y luchas de almohadas, era acogedor debido a la familiaridad que Edward sentía por él.

Roy se despertó con un mareo de los mil demonios, tirado boca arriba en el sillón de su casa, con una de las piernas mal acomodada sobre el brazo del mueble y la otra colgando a su costado. Le dolía la cabeza y todo el gozo que le había otorgado el alcohol le estaba pasando factura en esos momentos.

Sentía el cuerpo tan pesado, que apenas logró mover los brazos. Aunque era un bebedor experimentado, la resaca nunca había sido lo suyo. Su respiración era entrecortada y zumbaba como una aspiradora trabajando.

¿Qué demonios…? ¿Por qué había bebido tanto?

Y entonces lo sintió: una mirada penetrante desde algún lado de la habitación, clavada en su rostro. Se estremeció. Estaba seguro de que había tenido una conversación con «la niñera» y «ésta» se había marchado. No había nadie más en la casa, aparte de él. Se preguntó si ignorarlo le dañaría el autoestima o algo así, en esos momentos no tenia ganas de intentar comportarse como el remedo de un buen padre y le rezó al cielo para que Hughes no cumpliera su amenaza de llevar a Gracia a pasear: con ella dejaba al niño cada vez que no se sentía con ánimos de comportarse como un papá. Y eso pasaba muy seguido. Casi siempre. Sí, siempre.

—Tengo hambre —dijo la vocecilla aguda que apenas se estaba acostumbrando a escuchar. Roy sintió que algo se le estrujaba en el pecho. ¿Por qué demonios el niñero había tenido que marcharse tan temprano? De haber seguido en casa, podría haberlo enviado a comprar algo…

—No tengo nada que darte —advirtió, fastidiado, evitando observar al niño. Deseó volver a dormirse y dejar de pensar. Riza Hawkeye lo había criado: debió haberle enseñado qué hacer en caso de encontrarse con él, porque Roy Mustang no era una persona demasiado dispuesta a atender los problemas de los demás, si mal no recordaba, a menos que lo beneficiaran directamente.

Además, estaba lloviendo: ¿pretendía el hijo que el padre saliera a mitad de la tormenta a conseguirle algo para comer? _Sí, bueno, es tu obligación de todas formas, ¿no?_ Dijo una voz ladilla dentro de su cabeza con resaca.

—Pero…

—Basta —suplicó, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano temblorosa para protegerse los ojos de la luz. Los truenos, el sonido de la lluvia golpeando los cristales, los suspiros del fuerte viento revoltoso y los sollozos del niño lo estaban sacando de quicio—, espera a que pase la lluvia, entonces, saldré y te conseguiré algo. Soy un mal padre, posiblemente sea también una mala persona, y aunque esté seguro de que no comprendes ni una sola palabra de lo que estoy diciendo, te lo explicaré para entenderlo yo mismo: mi forma de vida hasta este momento no era tan complicada, de hecho, nunca en mi vida me había visto en un problema tan grande como este. Estoy solo. Contigo. Y no puedo hacer nada por volver las cosas diferentes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Quiero a mamá.

Roy se levantó del sillón con una velocidad tan increíble, que el niño se encogió contra el rincón en el que estaba apostado. El sonido del televisor quedaba amortiguado por el de la tormenta. El rostro de Roy se ensombreció mientras se tambaleaba fuera de la habitación, descalzo, mareado y derrotado por su propio cuerpo.

—Yo también —se sorprendió diciendo mientras subía las escaleras, procurando no caerse.

Edward atacó los huevos revueltos y el tocino que Winry le sirvió. El sonido de los cubiertos chocando contra el plato de porcelana y el de los vasos siendo levantados y vueltos a dejar sobre la mesa llenó la cocina durante un rato.

Pinako se había despertado y estaba desayunando con Alphonse en la habitación de éste, por lo que Winry era su única compañía en esos momentos. Y el tocino, con los huevos, las salchichas y el pan tostado, el jugo de naranja y el humeante olor del café se convirtieron en el mejor ambiente que Edward jamás podría haber pedido.

—No me has contado cómo te fue en tu trabajo —comentó Winry, sentándose enfrente de Edward, al otro lado de la mesa redonda de madera. Estaba contenta de verlo comer con tanto deleite los platillos que le había preparado—, ¿fue divertido?

—¿Por qué a todo el mundo parece interesarle eso? Cuidar a un niño no es nada del otro mundo y no lo volveré a hacer —se encogió de hombros, resignado y con las mejillas calientes. No le agradaba la idea de pensar que Winry podría reírse de él por haber sido la niñera de un crío de cuatro años durante una noche, pero sabía que ella no lo iba a hacer—. Además, no me gustó nada.

—¿Por qué? Los niños suelen ser muy lindos, ¿sabes?

—Para las chicas, tal vez. Aunque este niño no fue demasiado reto: se pasó la noche entera durmiendo y creo que eso estuvo bien —dijo, mientras se metía el tenedor a la boca con una generosa cantidad de tocino caliente que le quemó la lengua. Bufó con la boca abierta para mitigar un poco el dolor de su garganta al pasar semejante quemazón. Los ojos comenzaron a lloriquearle, pero se calmó con un sorbo de jugo de naranja—, su padre es un irresponsable, incluso más que Hohenheim. Y un idiota, por cierto —dijo, tosiendo.

Winry rió, sin saber si Edward estaba bromeando o hablando enserio.

—¿Y su madre? —preguntó con verdadera curiosidad. Edward se encogió de hombros de nuevo, mordiendo una tostada—, ¿no la conociste?

—La vi en una fotografía. Es muy bonita —sonrió. Winry frunció el entrecejo, molesta. Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas.

—Oh, que suerte que está casada, ¿cierto? —siseó, enojada, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Su cabello rubio le caía por la espalda, sujeto en una apretada coleta. Sus ojos brillaron con molestia y Edward rió, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque volvió a quemarse con el tocino caliente.

Tosiendo, recordó las palabras de Mustang cuando le había preguntado por su esposa. Se sintió un poco incomodo al pensar que ellos no estaban casados. Posiblemente, no habían tenido ninguna clase de problemas si ella permitía que el niño pasara una temporada en casa de Mustang, aunque sin saber a lo que se atendría porque a leguas se notaba que el hombre era un desastre.

—Creo que no lo están.

—En estos tiempos hay muchas personas iguales.

—Sí —respondió Edward, un poco cansado de la conversación. Mustang era un fastidio por teléfono y en persona también como para convertirlo en otro en sus charlas—, ¿cómo va el colegio? —preguntó para cambiar el tema de conversación.

Winry sonrió. Apoyó los codos en la superficie de la mesa y su mentón, en la palma de sus manos. Parecía saber que Edward solo quería cambiar el tema de su plática por fastidio.

—Bien, va todo muy bien. Pronto seré una gran profesional, eso te lo puedo asegurar. La mejor de todas —prometió, con los ojos brillantes, observando a Edward como si éste debiera hacer otra promesa a la par de ella, pero él no supo muy bien qué decir.

Solucionó las cosas metiéndose más tocino caliente en la boca y quemándose de nuevo con él.

Estaba estudiando en el viejo despacho de Hohenheim cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, vibrando sobre un par de carpetas en la mesa e iluminándose la pantalla conforme sonaba el tono, elegido en un momento de fascinación tonta por los _opening_ de programas televisivos.

Dejó el lápiz sobre la hoja en la que estaba dibujando la estructura química del ADN y estiró el brazo para sujetar el teléfono móvil, sorprendiéndose al ver en la pantalla el número de Roy Mustang. Estupefacto, oprimió la tecla para responder y, cuando se pegó el móvil a la oreja, tuvo que alejarlo un poco, pues la voz de Mustang era estridente y feroz.

—¡Te necesito aquí, niñera, rápido! —gritó desesperado. Edward sintió que se ruborizaba de coraje.

—¡¿De qué demonios está hablando?! ¡Mi trabajo con usted ya terminó, por si no lo recuerda! —chilló, exaltado, levantándose de la silla de un salto que terminó por derribarla hacia atrás. Cayó al suelo con un ruido seco y molesto, pero Edward no se molestó en levantarla. Escuchó, aparte de las protestas de Mustang, los berridos de un niño, por lo que pensó que el pequeño Berthold no había podido seguir dormido, después de todo.

Mustang hizo un ruido que sonó como el bufido de un toro enojado. Edward casi pudo sentir su aliento en el oído, pero sabía que eso era solo su imaginación.

—Escucha, no tengo tiempo para discutir, te necesito aquí, ahora, te pagaré el doble de lo que te di esta mañana. Pero ven pronto. Es una orden —exigió la voz del hombre. Fue el turno de Edward para bufar.

—Yo no recibo ordenes de alguien como usted, Mustang. Basta, no iré. Llámele a su esposa —dijo, en un arrebato, mientras se llevaba una mano a los ojos para sobarlos. Estaba cansado y Mustang sólo cooperaba a molestarlo todavía más.

—No puedo —explicó Mustang, repentinamente serio. Edward escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, y el llanto del niño calló. Supuso que Mustang se había marchado a otra habitación.

—¡¿Y por qué demonios no puede?! —exclamó, exasperado.

—Porque no.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya nadie puede pedirle ayuda a ella, Elric. Sólo estamos el niño y yo.

—¿Qué demonios…? Ninguna madre se desentiende de su hijo de semejante manera, mucho menos dejándolo al cuidado de un hombre como usted.

—Cierto. Complicado, ¿no?

—Extraño, mejor dicho.

—Sí.

Se hizo un largo silencio entre ellos, como esos que se habían estado dando desde que se habían conocido. Alphonse tosió en su recámara y tardó demasiado rato en dejar de hacerlo. Cada vez sonaba más crítico, pero esperaba que mejorara con la medicina. Mientras tanto, le prohibiría ir a la escuela, pues la temporada de lluvias apenas comenzaba y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo que se pusiera peor.

Él mismo había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar que el clima últimamente estaba hecho un asco, como la personalidad de Mustang. Se preguntaba si su esposa, mujer o amiga sin compromisos se imaginaría en manos de quién estaba dejando a su hijo. A veces, también culpaba a Trisha por haberlos dejado solos, en manos de un desastre encarnado como lo era Hohenheim.

Entonces, dio en la diana.

Algo se apretó en su pecho y fue inevitable que tragara saliva, pues se le secó la boca. Escuchaba la respiración de Mustang y los berridos amortiguados del pequeño Berthold…

—Mustang, no comprendo —susurró. Le sorprendió que su voz sonara tan apagada—, tu mujer está… —no dijo la palabra restante porque no se sintió capaz. Ya había tenido experiencias molestando a Mustang, que parecía tener una lengua bastante mordaz y un carácter terrible, y no soportaría que le colgara el teléfono después de haberse tomado la molestia de importunarlo, tan «amablemente».

Edward aprovechó el silencio para inclinarse y recoger la silla que había derribado al ponerse en pie rápido. Se sentó y comenzó a guardar los lápices de colores que había estado utilizado para dibujar sus esquemas en la caja forrada de terciopelo rojo (regalo de Hohenheim, para variar). El sonido de la madera chocando con el plástico interior de la caja quebró un poco el silencio antes de que Roy le respondiera.

—Sí —fue lo único que dijo.

Edward tragó saliva de nuevo. Los dedos le temblaron sobre el dibujo que se disponía a guardar en la carpeta.

—Oh, vaya… lo sien…

—No tienes qué decir nada —se apresuró a decir Mustang, con la voz un poco seca, pero seria—, sólo te necesito aquí. Tienes que hacerte cargo del niño.

De nuevo, silencio. Winry se había marchado con Pinako dos horas antes, cuando la lluvia había menguado un poco y les había dado permiso de marcharse a su casa sin correr el riesgo de empaparse. No iba a dejar a Alphonse solo, no podía. Además, era obligación de Mustang hacerse cargo del niño, ¿o no?

—No puedo, mi hermano está enfermo, ya se lo había dicho. No puedo dejarlo solo. Además, estoy ocupado —dijo con serenidad, pero consciente de que estaba enumerando los pretextos que se le venían a la mente tan rápido como podía para no ceder. Sentía una enorme pena por Berthold.

—Te pagaré el triple, entonces.

—No es por el dinero, Mustang.

El policía soltó una palabrota. Edward cerró los ojos para no insultarlo también. Comenzó a jugar con una de sus plumas de gel.

—De acuerdo —terminó por aceptar el hombre, sonando derrotado por primera vez desde que se habían conocido.

—¿Por qué no llama a esa mujer? ¿Gracia? —preguntó, intentando ofrecerle opciones. No le agradaba la idea de dejar a un niño desamparado llorando a merced de un desastre andante que, después de todo, sí que se parecía un poco a Hohenheim.

—¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Parecen haber salido de casa —se sinceró Mustang, sonando exasperado y enojado a la vez. Edward sintió pena por él, pero apagó sus sentimientos antes de que estos le ganaran la partida—, Maes tampoco responde el teléfono, así que…

—Ah, vaya —susurró Edward, sin saber a dónde demonios estaban yendo las cosas. No le parecía una plática amena ni sabía quién demonios era Maes. Silencio de nuevo. Sensación de vacio en el estómago. Soledad. Pena. Conmiseración. No, no.

—Bien, niñera, parece que no podré contar contigo, ¿cierto? —preguntó Roy, vencido. Su voz sonaba como el tañido de una campana en la distancia—, no, parece que no. Hasta la próxima, entonces.

—Sí, bien… uhm…

—¿Sí?

—Es… no lo sé… en verdad quiero decir que lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez en otro momento… —susurró, apoyando un codo sobre la mesa de madera y cubriéndose los ojos con una mano mientras escuchaba la propia vibración de su voz pasando como un eco por la bocina del teléfono. No sabia qué demonios estaba diciendo—, tal vez si me hubiera llamado en otro momento, le diría que sí, pero ahora no puedo.

—Eso suena alentador —comentó Mustang, cuya voz sonaba un poco divertida pero igual de apagada que antes—, te llamaré en otro momento entonces, niñera.

—¡No, yo no estoy diciendo que…!

—Nos vemos —susurró Mustang como si se tratara de una cantinela. Edward sintió que se ruborizaba. Iba a pedirle que no le dijera niñera cuando Roy agregó una palabra más a la charla—: gracias —y colgó el teléfono, dejando el continuo repiqueteo del final de la llamada clavándose en el cerebro de Edward como si se tratara de agujas.

Roy le abotonó la chaqueta al pequeño Berthold con rapidez mientras el niño gimoteaba. Tenía las mejillas redondas surcadas de lágrimas y el labio inferior le temblaba. El cabello negro de ambos era un revoltijo.

—Ya no llores —le pidió, sintiendo que tendría pesadillas con su llanto debido a las largas horas que había durado. Acuclillado en el suelo del vestíbulo mientras vestía al niño, se sentía un poco mejor. Más valiente de lo que había sido desde el principio de toda esa situación. El móvil reposaba seguro en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

Le colocó a Berthold una gorra de lana y lo levantó. Era tan ligero, que podía transportarlo fácilmente utilizando sólo uno de sus brazos. Tomó un paraguas del paragüero con forma de copa colocado al lado de la puerta y salió de la casa después de apagar las luces. Cerró con llave y echó a andar.

El ambiente era frío y había charcos en la calle y en el pasto del jardín descuidado. Los arbustos destellaban con la poca luz y el aire amenazaba con arrancarles las gorras de las cabezas si no se las aseguraban bien.

Roy dejó que el niño acomodara el rostro entre su cuello y hombro, cubriéndose del viento. De no haber estado haciendo tanto frio, estaba seguro de que se hubiera sonrojado. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que incluso él podía hacer esa clase de cosas? ¿Riza se sentiría feliz en caso de verlo así? ¿Conviviendo con el pequeño que era parte de ambos como no lo había hecho nunca?

Tenia que agradecerle a la niñera Elric por responderle la llamada telefónica y ayudarlo a despejarse un poco con esa plática cualquiera, que le había hecho sentir acompañado en medio de un momento de asquerosa frustración.

Caminó por la calle cuesta abajo, buscando la dichosa abacería, en la que se paraba sólo de vez en cuando para comprar cerveza. Supuso que esta vez tendría que gastarse todo su dinero en abastecer el frigorífico y las alacenas, en pos del bienestar de su hijo, y no el sus propias diversiones y vicios.

Edward subió a la habitación de Alphonse para comer con él. Pusieron una película en el reproductor de DVD y Alphonse le hizo espacio a su hermano para que se acostara al lado de él, pinchando con los afilados tenedores las chucherías para picar que Edward había llevado.

Alphonse hacia comentarios sobre la película y se reía de vez en cuando. Edward también reía, pero no sabía muy bien porqué. Aunque tenía la mirada puesta sobre la pantalla del televisor, su mente estaba en otro lado. En el momento en el que Hohenheim se marchó de casa, sin siquiera regalarles una palmada sobre la cabeza antes de darles la espalda, y el mundo de Trisha se rompió.

Estaba pensando en el rostro acongojado que mostraba su madre cuando por las tardes se sentaba al lado de la ventana y observaba el camino que conducía a la casa, con tanta atención que parecía no tener tiempo ni siquiera para parpadear. Aguardando, siempre esperando por él. Recordó con melancolía sus ojos castaños ilusionados y las facciones, pálidas por la tristeza, que solía mostrar su rostro cuando creía que nadie observaba. Pensó en sus manos preocupadas colocadas sobre su regazo, ocupadas en hacer molinetes con los dedos debido a la frustración.

Edward se preguntó si hubiera sido posible que ella siguiera a su esposo en caso de no tener qué hacerse cargo de ellos. Se preguntó si hubiera sido posible que ella fuera más feliz si las cosas hubieran sido distintas y ellos hubieran sido mayores e independientes y no unos simples niños que dependían del abrazo y calor de su madre para sobrevivir.

También pensó en Hohenheim. En el sonido de su voz rota por la desolación cuando le dieron la noticia de lo que le había pasado a Trisha, en las tonterías que había dicho y en las cosas que había hecho motivado por la desesperación. Aquella había sido la única vez en la que Edward había sentido todo el cariño que le tenia, bien escondido en lo más profundo de su pecho, salir a la superficie de su cuerpo para condolerse e intentar consolarlo.

Aferrando el brazo de Alphonse, los dos hermanos se habían convertido en uno con su padre y éste había hecho la promesa silenciosa de hacerse cargo de ellos, yendo en contra de su propia personalidad, en nombre de Trisha, su amor desaparecido. No había pasado con ellos ni dos meses después de que prometiera eso.

Y de pronto se vio escuchando de nuevo el sonido de la voz de Roy Mustang dentro de su cabeza, aclamando el nombre de su esposa, «Riza», en su oído como si de pronto la hubiera visto en él. «Por un momento creí que eras alguien más» había explicado. Y ahora Edward comprendía, o eso creía, y sentía que el vacio se hacia todavía más grande en su estómago.

Bajó el tenedor con el que sujetaba una salchicha de coctel y observó la cobija con la que se había cubierto las piernas, por primera vez consciente del frio que estaba haciendo. Alphonse tenía los ojos fijos en él y no se había percatado a tiempo para poner una mejor cara.

—¿Qué te pasa, hermano? —le preguntó, tomando el mando a distancia para pausar la película.

Edward salió de su ensimismamiento e intentó sonreír, pero no lo consiguió. En su lugar, se encogió de hombros y respiró profundo para ganar un poco más de tiempo e inventarse una excusa solida. No la encontró.

—Estaba pensando en mamá y en Hohenheim —dijo, con una mirada vidriosa. Alphonse dibujó una O perfecta con la boca y su rostro se ensombreció.

—Vaya, sí. Pensé que se trataba de algo así.

—Pero no es nada grave. Estaba recordando. Recordar nunca es malo, ¿cierto? —sonrió, sintiendo que las manos le temblaban de nuevo, como cuando había estado hablando con Roy.

—No, pero sí duele, ¿no? Yo también pienso en ellos a veces y me pregunto cómo serian las cosas si papá viniera a vivir con nosotros. Creo que no tendríamos más problemas, ¿verdad? Seriamos un poco más independientes el uno del otro y lo tendríamos a él como un apoyo —aventuró Alphonse, con una mirada ilusionada que a Edward le recordó los ojos de su madre.

Se levantó de la cama y dio una palmada al aire, dispuesto a no perderse en su mente como solía pasarle.

—¡No te librarás así de fácil de mi, te lo advierto! —exclamó, apuntándolo con un dedo acusador. Alphonse rió—, siempre me tendrás a mí. Y yo a ti.

—Sí.

Se observaron con atención y, con un movimiento rápido, Edward se robó la última salchicha del plato y se la metió en la boca. Alphonse, que se había dispuesto a clavarle el tenedor antes que su hermano, se sintió decepcionado y decidió que él se quedaría con los restos del jugo de naranja que Winry había preparado esa mañana, por lo que se los bebió desde la jarra.

Edward no protestó. Volvía a pensar. Se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la cama y se colocó los brazos tras la nuca. Alphonse dejó correr la película y ésta vez sí le prestó atención. Era algo de acción mezclado con romance y la protagonista le recordaba a Winry.

De pronto, el teléfono de Edward comenzó a vibrar. Lo tomó y observó la pantalla. Un mensaje de texto de parte de Roy Mustang que decía: «Creo que me las he arreglado, niñera».

Observó la pantalla del móvil como si ésta le estuviera hablando y haciendo guiños. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer, felicitarlo, y a él qué demonios le importaba si se las había arreglado?

—¿De qué te estás riendo? —preguntó Alphonse.

—De nada.

Con velocidad, respondió lo primero que le vino a la cabeza: «Perfecto».


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Bienvenida, debilidad**

Edward entró al cuarto de baño para lavarse los dientes. Era más de la una de la madrugada y se había entretenido terminando el trabajo que debía entregar el día siguiente, aunque ese no era su único pretexto: Mustang le había estado enviando mensajes de texto durante toda la tarde y estos decían cosas como «Tengo la situación controlada, niñera», «Logré ponerle el pijama yo solo, porque él no tiene idea de cómo usar los botones» y «Estoy cansado, creo que me acostaré un rato», algo que a él le parecía estúpido, por lo que no le había respondido los últimos cinco.

Guardó sus carpetas y libros en el bolso con supremo cansancio y fue a dejarlo sobre la silla al lado del buró. Una luz blanquecina entraba a través de las cortinas de la ventana, iluminando el espejo y parte de la alfombra. Edward contempló su empobrecido semblante decorado con profundas ojeras y el rubor en sus mejillas. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Alphonse no le hubiera contagiado su gripe, porque tenía muchos proyectos que atender.

Se sentó en la cama, sintiendo como su cuerpo se hundía un poco en el colchón, y se tocó la frente con la palma de la mano, sudorosa. Tenía un poco de fiebre.

—Demonios —murmuró, fastidiado ante la posibilidad de enfermarse también y tener que permanecer en cama durante un tiempo como su hermano. Además, tomar medicamento le gustaba muy poco.

Se tendió en la cama y cerró los ojos, olvidándose por un segundo de apagar las luces. Se preguntó si en esos momentos Roy Mustang estaría haciéndose cargo verdaderamente de su hijo, tal como lo decía en sus mensajes de texto. En caso de ser así, se sintió un poco culpable por no responderlos: Mustang era un incordio, pero se estaba esforzando.

Casi sin darse cuenta, tomó el móvil de la mesilla de noche y tocó la pantalla para desbloquearla. Su protector de pantalla era un viejo círculo de transmutación que había sacado de uno de sus libros de Química en el que se hablaba de la Alquimia. Ver esa imagen le hacia sentir enérgico, casi como si lo pudiera hacer todo.

Fue velozmente hacia el apartado de mensajes y eligió escribir un nuevo texto. Presionó la pantalla con una velocidad desconocida hasta ese momento y observó las dos simples palabras hasta que ambas perdieron su significado por completo. Eligió el número de Mustang como destinatario y oprimió el botón de enviar.

Realmente no esperaba que Mustang le respondiera, pero esa seria una disculpa muda por no haber respondido a sus últimos mensajes, algo que podría parecerse a haberlo dejado hablando solo durante toda la tarde a pesar de que Mustang se mostraba interesado en contarle sus avances. A pesar de todo, ¿a él qué demonios le importaba? Era su obligación comportarse como un padre, ¿no? Y ellos apenas se conocían y la primera impresión no había sido demasiado buena que pudiera decirse…

De hecho, seguía pensando que Mustang parecía más un idiota de pelo alborotado que un policía recatado. Casi de inmediato se arrepintió de haberle enviado ese mensaje. Sus «Buenas noches» no eran importantes y seguro que a Mustang le importarían un soberbio cacahuate. Y posiblemente serian una diversión nocturna para agregarse a la que había tenido durante toda la tarde, como si hubiera sido poca.

Edward, decepcionado de su propia debilidad ante los asuntos familiares de las demás personas, cerró los ojos de nuevo y dejó el móvil sobre su estomago. La garganta comenzaba a arderle y pensó con pesimismo que se había contagiado de la gripe de Alphonse. Además, el clima no auguraba más que catarros.

De pronto, el móvil sobre su abdomen comenzó a sonar y vibrar con una violencia que casi le hizo gritar. Sintió el cosquilleo y se apresuró a levantar el aparato tan sólo para encontrarse con la respuesta de Mustang anunciada en la pantalla. Fingió desinterés y torció la boca.

Se estiró por encima de la mesilla de noche para apagar la lámpara y quedarse en penumbras. Presionó sobre el anuncio de mensaje recibido y éste se amplió en la pantalla. «Buenas noches para ti también» era lo único que Mustang había escrito… pero al menos eran tres palabras más que las suyas, algo que iba todavía más allá de lo que había estado imaginando.

Apagó el móvil, lo dejó sobre la mesilla de madera, se acomodó de costado sobre el mullido colchón de su cama adorada y se cubrió con las mantas. La luz blanca que entraba por la ventana se había ampliado y ahora le iluminaba la espalda. Fue una de las noches más tranquilas que pudiera haberse dado durante la época de lluvias, pues apenas hubo un poco de viento acompañado de una brisa fresca.

Edward se quedó dormido con lentitud, pensando que, en otro lugar de la ciudad, en esos momentos, Roy Mustang estaba haciendo lo mismo.

* * *

Aunque Roy llevaba casi toda la tarde tumbado sobre su cama, no había podido descansar como hubiera querido. Berthold se había quedado dormido y parecía más contento de lo que nunca se había mostrado ante él antes de meterse bajo las mantas, por lo que su padre podía darse por bien servido.

Sin embargo, había algo que le molestaba y precisamente por eso se había pasado la tarde entera charlando con Elric por medio de su teléfono móvil. En cuanto amaneciera, las cosas tendrían que cambiar de nuevo y convertirse en lo mismo que habían sido antes. Su trabajo en la jefatura le exigía demasiada concentración, sangre fría y nada de respeto por las supuestas relaciones familiares, tal como le había pasado a su esposa.

Cansado, se relajó contra los mullidos cojines de su cama, suspirando y sintiendo como el pecho se le oprimía de manera nerviosa mientras contemplaba las sombras de su habitación en penumbras. Había dejado el teléfono móvil bien aferrado en su mano, como si esperara que éste fuera alguna especie de amplificador que le ayudara a captar mejor la resonancia de sus propios pensamientos.

Sí, estaba preocupado, exhausto, deprimido y ansioso debido a todo eso que se le dejaba caer de pronto sobre los hombros. Por primera vez en su vida, le daba la mano a la desesperación cuando antes procuraba liarse únicamente con la diosa cordura. Si algo le pasaba a él en su trabajo, ¿quién demonios se haría cargo de Berthold? ¿Por qué alguien debería hacerlo?

La verdad era que toda su vida había cosechado más enemistades que amigos leales porque nunca había creído conveniente tener ese tipo de relaciones, ya que su camino a la cima permanecería manchado de sangre hasta el momento en el que lograra que las cosas fueran diferentes. Y ahora tenia que buscarle un escudo, una armadura a su hijo, para protegerlo de cualquier estupidez generada por él.

Maes había estado hablando de eso con él y no había conseguido otra cosa más que preocuparlo, aunque, después de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, le había asegurado que él y Gracia nunca lo dejarían solo y estarían ahí para ofrecerle ayuda en cualquier cosa que necesitara. Después de todo, estaba pasando por un momento difícil.

—Buen Maes —se burló en la oscuridad, sintiendo que la ansiedad y la ignorancia que había estado padeciendo todo el día se asentaban en su garganta como un nudo difícil de eliminar—, buena Riza —susurró, sintiendo que se le quebraba la voz—, no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo.

Sus palabras sonaron aterradoras en medio de la oscuridad, como una verdad difícil de aceptar al ser pronunciada por la boca de alguien más. Su estómago se comprimió, desesperado, y casi sintió que tendría que incorporarse a vomitar. Sintió el repentino impulso de levantarse y correr a la habitación de Berthold para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, de que el niño dormía seguro y sin problemas, pero en ningún momento tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo.

En cambio, se golpeó la nuca contra la cabecera de madera de su cama y aferró con mayor fuerza el móvil que reposaba en la palma de su mano. Quería hablar de nuevo con Edward Elric. Quería hablar con alguien completamente desconocido que se ofreciera a escucharlo, a soportar el peso de su desesperación como un mero favor. No quería relacionarse ni con Maes ni con nadie conocido por el momento. No quería ver el rostro de nadie que hubiera tenido algo que ver con Riza y le ofreciera un «Lo siento».

Necesitaba unas manos limpias en las que acurrucarse como un ave herida. Necesitaba el calor humano de alguien que no estuviera manchado como él y como aquellos a los que conocía. Alguien que no tuviera el sentido del deber arraigado en lo más profundo de las entrañas como Riza. Alguien que pudiera encargarse de Berthold en caso de que él decidiera seguir los pasos de su esposa.

Y no se le venia otro nombre a la cabeza aparte del de Edward Elric.

* * *

Cuando el despertador sonó, lo derribó con un golpe de la mano, pero el aparato siguió sonando y, por si fuera poco, la alarma de su móvil se le sumó. Hacia un frío de los mil demonios y la posibilidad de levantarse y ducharse tan temprano le hizo permanecer enredado en las mantas de su cama un rato más.

Sentía cierto ardor en la garganta y los ojos llorosos. Maldita sea: se había contagiado, pero no tenía el tiempo suficiente para hacer cargo de una gripa ahora que tenía proyectos por entregar y atender. Cuando vinieran las vacaciones, posiblemente podría enfermarse a gusto, pero no ahora.

Murmurando una palabrota a modo de saludo matinal, apartó las mantas de una patada y se levantó. Sintió que la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y tuvo que pegar el mentón al pecho y cerrar los ojos para controlarse un poco. El impulso de derrumbarse sobre la almohada fue vencido con prontitud.

Arrastró los pies hacia el cuarto de baño mientras soltaba un gran bostezo y se rascaba la cabeza. No quería salir de su casa. No quería mojarse de nuevo en la lluvia que empapaba los cristales en esos momentos. No quería toparse con nadie y tener que evitar estornudarle en la cara. Quería darle un abrazo a la pereza y retozar con ella todo el día.

Se desnudó y se metió bajo el chorro tibio de la regadera. El agua sobre su piel fue lo suficientemente fuerte para espabilarlo casi por completo, aunque no pudo evitar pegar la frente a las baldosas blancas que revestían las paredes del baño. Sentía los ojos secos e irritados y su cuerpo era sacudido por un ligero temblor.

Observó la cicatriz de su brazo, esa que se había producido cuando su maestra los había enviado de acampada a la Isla Yock cuando eran unos niños. Alphonse y él se habían divertido mucho, al menos hasta que se encontraron con «ese jodido zorro» (rebautizado así por el mismo Edward) que se les había dejado ir encima.

El evento, después de tantos años, le seguía pareciendo divertido, pero repulsivo. Las cicatrices que conservaba en el cuerpo se habían producido, en su mayoría, tras la desaparición de Trisha, aquejada por su enfermedad, por lo que recordaba casi a la perfección los eventos en los que se habían generado, tal como esa que tenia en la pierna izquierda también, producto de un descuido en el que había terminado cayendo desde lo alto de las escaleras de su vieja casa, en Rizenbul, y se había encajado montones de vidrios rotos de botellas viejas en la pierna. Tanto Pinako como el médico que lo había atendido se habían mostrado gustosos al comprobar que no la había perdido y luego ambos habían expuesto la posibilidad de que Edward tuviera un problema con su subconsciente y debido a eso generara tantos accidentes de gravedad.

Sonrió y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con un chorro de agua que le cayó directo en la boca. Se pasó las manos por el cabello y comenzó a enjabonarse los hombros y el torso. Cuando pensaba en el pasado, daba inicio a un idilio aterrador que casi lo obligaba a regresar sobre sus pasos. Se enjabonó el cabello y lo enjuagó rápidamente, sintiéndose cada vez más despierto.

Cuando terminó con su ducha y cerró las llaves de la regadera, se percató de que el sonido del agua cayendo contra los azulejos había estado escondiendo todo ese tiempo el ruido de la lluvia azotando las paredes de la casa y las ventanas de su habitación.

Oh, perfecto, pensó con desagrado mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

* * *

Roy abrigó de nuevo a Berthold con sus ropas más mullidas. Le puso el mismo sombrero de lana que había usado la tarde pasada y se lo cargó al hombro al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba sobre el sofá para tomar su maletín. Dejaría al niño en casa de Maes, al cuidado de Gracia, y después se marcharía al trabajo.

Los brazos del niño se enredaron en su cuello como serpientes y pudo sentir su cálida respiración en la piel mientras se aseguraba de dejar las luces apagadas y la puerta bien cerrada antes de ir al auto. Sencillamente, podía decirse que esa labor la llevaba a cabo de manera correcta porque la había venido haciendo desde el día en que Berthold había ido a vivir con él, a excepción de que esa mañana se había decidido a prepararle el desayuno él mismo (con resultados un poco desastrosos pero innovadores dada su _gran _habilidad controlando el fuego…).

—Papi —dijo Berthold, haciendo que Roy se sobresaltara mientras abría la puerta del compartimento trasero del auto y dejaba al niño en él, al lado de su mochila de color violeta y su lonchera azul. No era como si estuviera escuchando esa palabra por primera vez, pero era casi igual de desagradable que las ocasiones anteriores en las que la había oído—, ¿por qué no puedo ir contigo?

Roy se quedó en blanco un segundo, pero aprovechó ese lapsus de tiempo para abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad al crio en torno al pequeño cuerpo y darle una palmada amable en la cabeza. Le seguían gustado los perros y las cosas pequeñas y revoltosas le recordaban a uno…

—Mi trabajo es peligroso, uhm… así que no puedes venir conmigo. Es mejor que te quedes con Gracia, ¿de acuerdo? Y no le des muchos problemas —musitó, sin estar muy seguro de que el niño lo comprendiera. Pero estaba equivocado: principalmente porque insistía en ver al pequeño como un ser que milagrosamente hablaba y parpadeaba y no como un futuro hombre pensante y, en segundo lugar, porque no se esforzaba en dar explicaciones lo suficientemente claras.

Pero, de todas formas, ¿qué demonios podía decirle?

—Pero mami me enseñó que los policías son buenos y que debes pedirles ayuda cuando tienes problemas. Mami era policía también. ¿Ella hacía un trabajo peligroso? —preguntó el pequeño con toda la inocencia del mundo. Roy sintió que algo se le partía en el pecho y temió que se tratara de su corazón. Oh, diablos…

—Sí, mami también era policía, pequeño —dijo, con la voz temblorosa debido a la ansiedad que no se le había quitado desde el funeral de su esposa—, pero dejemos de hablar sobre eso, ¿sí? Vamos, se hace tarde —susurró, cerrando la puerta del compartimento trasero del auto y rodeándolo para sentarse en el asiento del conductor.

Puso el motor en marcha y sintió su fiel ronroneo sacudiéndole las plantas de los pies antes de que se pusiera en marcha. Generalmente, solía poner un poco de música, pero se sentía tan distraído, que en esos momentos no lo creyó conveniente. Sus dedos hormigueaban y palpitaban como si no los hubiera utilizado en años. Su cabeza sentía esa punzada familiar que auguraba un ataque de estrés.

Berthold canturreaba una canción y su voz sonaba, en la pequeña cabina que compartían, como el gorgoreo de una golondrina de alas heridas. Roy hubiera deseado pedirle que se callara, pero no consiguió que las palabras le salieran de la boca. Eso solía pasarle cuando recordaba a Riza Hawkeye, su fiel esposa, amante, compañera y amiga. Aunque había pasado casi un mes desde la tragedia, se sentía como si no pudiera salir del instante en el que le habían dado la noticia…

Negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos una milésima de segundo, aprovechando que un auto estaba intentando estacionarse delante de ellos. Con los ojos clavados en el cristal delantero del carro, viendo al par de agujas limpiar los rastros de lluvia que se quedaban pegados a él como lágrimas escurriendo por traslucidas mejillas, se preguntó si las cosas podrían haber sido distintas en caso de nunca haberse separado de su mujer.

Y, como siempre, podía alegar solemnemente que lo había hecho por cuestiones de trabajo. Por querer arañar la cima cuando ni siquiera había comenzado a subir los peldaños que lo llevarían hasta ella. Y era cierto que en ningún momento se había puesto a pensar en los sentimientos de Riza o en los de Berthold, que era lo suficientemente pequeño desde un comienzo para no comprender las cosas. ¿No hubiera sido mejor hacer un esfuerzo por olvidarse de su necesidad de ser un líder justo y correcto y quedarse al lado de su familia para verlos, para quererlos y apoyarlos, no hubiera sido mejor ver a Berthold crecer poco a poco, sin preocupaciones, no se hubieran dado las cosas de otra manera en caso de haber tenido el valor suficiente de convencer a Riza de dejar sus empleos e irse a vivir al campo aunque fuera de manera modesta?

Roy no era un hombre cien por ciento indiferente. De hecho, estaba tan consciente de su entorno, que era muy probable que desde el principio supiera que el sueño de Riza era estar a su lado pasara lo que pasara, en el lugar que fuera, viviendo rica o pobremente, pero juntos, aunque, por supuesto, lo había ignorado en pos de su propio bienestar.

Con los ojos irritados como si le hubieran restregado una cebolla sobre los parpados, estacionó el auto delante de la casa de Maes. Giró la llave y el motor dejó de vibrar. Observó por el espejo retrovisor y se percató de que los ojillos pequeños de Berthold estaban fijos en él.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, aterrado. Cuando Berthold hablaba, Roy le temía a todo aquello que saliera de su boca como si el niño no fuera carne de la suya.

—¿Por qué nunca pasas tiempo conmigo? —preguntó con lentitud, como si le costara trabajo formular una pregunta como esa, completa en su totalidad a pesar de parecer una insignificancia. En efecto, Roy sintió que algo se apretaba en su pecho como si se hubiera tragado una burbuja de aire.

Entornó los ojos y tragó saliva para ganar un poco de tiempo antes de responder. Tenia la garganta seca. Tamborileó con los dedos rítmicamente sobre el cuero del volante.

—Por trabajo —explicó con un hilo de voz mientras abría la puerta del conductor y daba la vuelta al auto para sacar al niño y sus cosas. Berthold le echó los brazos al cuello de manera obsesiva, como si pensara que con eso bastaría para que Roy no volviera a dejarlo solo.

—Mami pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo —explicó con su vocecilla aguda mientras Roy empujaba con la punta del pie la puerta del auto para volver a cerrarla y se aventuraba por el camino de tierra que atravesaba el jardín de los Hughes. Gracia parecía haberlos estado esperando, pues antes de que Roy llamara al timbre, ella ya le había abierto la puerta. Llevaba el cabello corto y castaño un poco despeinado. Les sonrió y se secó las manos en su delantal blanco para tocar con un gesto amable la coronilla de Berthold, quien le sonrió con timidez.

* * *

—Oh, Mustang, pequeño Berthold, buenos días —saludó mientras observaba cómo Roy se inclinaba y dejaba al niño bajo el umbral de la puerta. El niño caminó como una pequeña cría de pato hacia el salón de descanso, en donde se sintió con la confianza de encender el televisor y ver los dibujos animados que le gustaban.

Roy le sonrió con un poco de pena a la mujer mientras le entregaba las cosas del pequeño.

—Pasaré por él a la misma hora de siempre, ¿de acuerdo? Gracias por hacerte cargo de él —sonrió con un poco de vergüenza. En ese momento, Maes apareció bajando las escaleras, vestido impecablemente con su uniforme azul, al igual que Roy. Le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano que correspondió con un poco más de seguridad.

—¡Roy, qué madrugador! ¡He de suponer que quieres invitar a tu buen amigo Maes a tomar un café antes de sumergirnos en el papeleo de la oficina! ¡Vamos, vamos! Querida… —dijo a modo de despedida para Gracia mientras se inclinaba a besarle una mejilla—, cuida muy bien de la péquela Elicia, ¿quieres? —ella les dijo adiós a ambos sacudiendo una de sus manos.

Los dos hombres salieron de la casa y Maes se encargó de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. A pesar de que parecía un hombre poco nostálgico, Roy le vio observar su hogar con aprehensión mientras caminaban hacia su auto, al que abordaron casi al mismo tiempo. Apenas estuvieron encerrados en la paz de la cabina del carro y se animaron a bajar las ventanillas para permitir el paso del frío matinal, los dos guardaron un silencio sepulcral.

Roy se pasó las manos por el cabello antes de apoyar la frente en el volante y sentir que el cuerpo comenzaba a pesarle como si de pronto se le hubiera vuelto de hierro. La atenta mirada de Maes estaba fija en él, pero fingió no estar al tanto porque no quería dar pie a una nueva e inevitable conversación.

—Las cosas te están yendo mal, ¿cierto? —preguntó el hombre de gafas con su típico timbre de voz calmado pero lo suficientemente alto como para sacar de su ensimismamiento a cualquiera—. Algo me dice que no te has acostumbrado por completo a tu nueva forma de vida.

—¿Cómo demonios podría hacerlo, Maes? —inquirió, derrotado, mientras sentía que sus ojos irritados amenazaban con inundarse. Maes, previsor, sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo superior de su chaqueta y se lo tendió. Roy lo tomó y se cubrió la cara con él, más avergonzado de lo que podía llegar a sentirse en un solo día. Su cara estaba muy roja y su respiración era pausada—. Él no deja de preguntarme por su madre. A veces no sé qué demonios le voy a decir, ni qué le voy a hacer. Me desespera y me pone los nervios de punta cada vez que lo veo. Se queda de pie en medio de una habitación como esperando mi jodido permiso para moverse. Estoy seguro de que a ella no le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran de ésta manera.

Maes asintió con la cabeza, comprensivo. Roy le devolvió su pañuelo y éste lo metió con movimientos lentos en su bolsillo.

—Las cosas no serán fáciles a partir de aquí, Roy —dijo, siendo la verdad peligrosa una bestia que Mustang estaba acostumbrado a ver salir sólo de su boca—, para ninguno de los dos.

—Lo sé.

—Y supongo que también sabes que él está completamente en tus manos —insistió—, pero éste es otro tipo de responsabilidad, otro sentido del deber. Tienes que ser fuerte, valiente, sobreponerte y luchar por los dos, ¿de acuerdo? —Roy asintió con la cabeza como un niño al que se le impone una pesada lección—, y aunque sé que te desagrada que lo mencione, me aventuraré a hacerlo de nuevo: consigue una novia. Una nueva esposa. Vive con otra mujer… y asegúrate de que te impregne de consejos femeninos para que sepas hacerte cargo de él.

—¡¿Crees que es tan fácil?! —aulló Mustang, harto de la conversación. Metió su llave en el orificio del tablero y puso el motor en marcha de nuevo. Giró el volante y enfiló la calle, rodeando la casa de Maes para tomar el camino que los llevaría a la jefatura.

Maes dejó que su amigo recuperara la compostura y volvió a atacar su punto de vista con renovado fervor.

—No te digo que te enamores de nuevo —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia a las cosas. Roy le regaló una mirada fulminante.

—¿No es eso como si estuviera traicionando la memoria de mi mujer? ¿No es eso engañar a la pobre incauta dispuesta a hacerse cargo de mí, de mi tristeza y de mi hijo? —preguntó, con los dientes tan apretados que le dolieron las encías.

Debía admitir que no tenía problemas con el romance, pero también era cierto que después de su matrimonio con Riza se había olvidado de que existían más mujeres en el mundo. Aceptar esa realidad de nuevo le parecía un poco complicado. Y no era necesario tener una mujer a su lado para hacerse cargo del crío, ¿o sí?

—No lo creo, Roy. De todas maneras, piensa que pronto has de rehacer tu vida. Y necesitas a alguien a tu lado. Alguien fiel, leal, que no te dé la espalda a pesar de nada —se encogió de hombros. Roy esperó delante de un semáforo mientras veía el trafico de la calle de enfrente deslizándose con suprema lentitud delante de sus ojos—. Éste trabajo es riesgoso, Roy, no puedes arriesgarte a dejar a Berthold…

—Solo.

—Exactamente.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos sólo mitigado por el sonido de tráfico. El sonido de los otros autos era como el bramido de una jauría de hienas dispuestas a tragárselos sin piedad. Roy se sentía nervioso, decaído. Maes parecía tener un buen punto, pero dentro de él había algo que se negaba a aceptar.

—No creas que no he pensado en eso —dijo con un hilo de voz—, me preocupa que las cosas se repitan para él. Es decir, yo me separé de Riza para que ella pudiera hacerse cargo del niño sin dificultades, pero fue una decisión que nos afectó demasiado a los dos: yo perdí a mi familia, ella perdió su libertad y su sentido del honor siempre fue más grande que eso. Y las cosas finalizaron de esta maldita manera.

Maes movió afirmativamente la cabeza. Sabia que para Roy era doloroso recordar el incidente: un marido golpeador, vecino de la casa del padre de Riza, se había propasado con su esposa, que había terminado semiinconsciente en el suelo. Riza se había inmiscuido para intentar ayudarla y había terminado herida de gravedad. Roy había puesto el grito en el cielo para amortiguar el efecto de la posible fatalidad, pero se había derrumbado al llegar a casa de Berthold Hawkeye, el padre de su esposa y su viejo maestro, y recibir la trágica noticia.

—¿Entonces qué demonios es lo que tienes pensado hacer?

—Le consigo una niñera —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡¿Y crees que con eso basta?! ¡Pensé que eras más inteligente, Roy! ¡Entonces sólo tienes que dejar al niño en mi casa, Gracia y yo nos haremos cargo de él en caso de que a ti te ocurra algo por estúpido! ¡¿Piensas obligarme a cuidar también de ti?! ¡Lo haré gustoso porque parece que tú ya perdiste todo interés en cuidar de ti mismo! —exclamó Hughes, fuera de sus casillas por un momento ante la pasmosa pasividad de su mejor amigo.

Roy Mustang era peligroso cuando no sabia mimetizarse con sus propios sentimientos. Un hombre como él, que solamente respondía a los estímulos flemáticos de su personalidad, no podía estar sometido a semejante tristeza y estrés o, de lo contrario, se convertía en un inútil, como una flama luchando a mitad de la tormenta.

—Sé que te tengo a ti, Maes —dijo Roy con cautela, con los ojos fijos al frente mientras el trafico volvía a moverse—. ¿Pero a quién demonios tiene él?

—A Gracia y a Elicia.

—No es suficiente.

—Vaya, pues muchas gracias.

Guardaron silencio todo el camino que restaba hasta la jefatura. Roy evitando todo el tiempo observar los ojos molestos de su acompañante. Tal vez estaba haciendo las cosas más grandes de lo que él mismo podía soportar. A lo mejor mayores de lo que todo el mundo podía aguantar y permitirle. Pero quería un mundo lejos de todo lo malo para Berthold. Y nadie que él conociera se lo podría brindar a menos que se tratara de alguien apartado de cualquier perfidia.

De nuevo, pensó en Edward Elric.

* * *

Había tenido que cederle su asiento a una mujer embarazada, por lo que tuvo que sujetarse de uno de los postes de metal del autobús para no caerse. Estaba enojado: no alcanzaba el poste del techo, al que todos se sujetaban. Perfecto. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan estúpidamente enojado y enfermo.

Le goteaba la nariz y la tos áspera le había lastimado la garganta desde antes de salir de casa y, por si fuera poco, no dejaba de llover. Tendría que mojarse al andar desde la parada del autobús hasta el colegio, pues no había llevado con él un paraguas. Le parecían tan tontos y estorbosos. Se deslizó la manga de la chaqueta por la nariz húmeda para limpiarse el flujo nasal con discreción.

Y pensar que la noche pasada se encontraba a la perfección…

Se bajó en la parada de siempre y se molestó al sentir las gotas de lluvia helada cayéndole en la coronilla. Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminó con indecisión por toda la acera. No tenia muchas ganas de prestar atención en clases, hubiera preferido quedarse en casa con Al y Pinako. Seguramente Winry llegaría a visitarlos por la tarde.

Se disponía a cruzar la calle cuando un auto apareció de la nada, andando a toda velocidad. Las llantas chillaron en el asfalto y él apenas tuvo tiempo para saltar hacia atrás, con la sangre helada debido a lo cerca que había visto pasar el capote del vehículo, de color negro, y su parabrisas empapado.

—¡Imbécil! —exclamó, colérico, mientras se sujetaba bien el bolso sobre el hombro y agitaba el puño en son de guerra. Para su sorpresa, el auto, que había avanzado unos cuantos metros, retrocedió con un sonido vibrante. Por un momento, pensó que el conductor querría pelea, pero se sorprendió al ver por la ventanilla del conductor el rostro ofendido de Roy Mustang.

—¡Te evité con tiempo, ¿no?!

—¡Casi me das, idiota! —aulló, dando un golpe sobre el toldo del auto. Mustang, enojado, abrió la puerta de un empujón y casi le pegó, pero Edward volvió a alejarse a tiempo.

—¡No fue a propósito, ni siquiera te reconocí hasta que gritaste! ¡Ahora deja de hacer un escándalo, que estás llamando la atención de las personas! —exclamó, señalando alrededor. En realidad, sólo una mujer y su pequeña hija los observaban, alertas en caso de que se produjera una pelea. Cerca de la escuela no había tanto transito de autos, por lo que no tenían que preocuparse mucho porque la gente comenzara a quejarse del estancamiento.

De pronto, la puerta del copiloto se abrió y un hombre con gafas apareció. Edward supuso que se trataba de un amigo de Mustang y, de inmediato, pensó que debía de ser igual de fastidioso y autoritario que él.

—¿Qué pasa, Roy? No molestes de esa manera a un niño que ni siquiera conoces sólo para desquitar tu frustración —le reprendió. Edward recapacitó las cosas y pensó que no debía de ser un hombre tan desagradable, después de todo…

—¡Sí que lo conozco! ¡Es la niñera que contraté para el crio! —exclamó Mustang, enojado. Edward bufó y exclamó una larga sarta de palabrotas por lo bajo.

—Yo no soy la niñera de nadie. Eso ya pasó y fue sólo una vez, sin embargo, ¿quién fue el imbécil que ayer se pasó la tarde entera enviándome mensajes de texto para vanagloriarse de sus logros con un niño de cuatro años? —se mofó, cruzándose de brazos.

De pronto, un rubor espeso se extendió por las mejillas de Mustang, quien abrió mucho los ojos antes de responderle con un «No fue porque me interesaras, sino porque no tenía a nadie más con quien hablar». Maes Hughes, espectador de los hechos, contempló la escena de los dos sujetos peleando, casi como si se tratara de un par de enamorados melodramáticos.

Supo de antemano, que Roy Mustang le tenía casi la misma confianza a ese muchacho que a él mismo.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**De la luz**

—Bien, ya basta —dijo Edward cuando su reloj marcó quince minutos exactos antes de su primera clase. De pronto, se avergonzó de que su voz sonara tan gangosa debido a la gripe que apenas estaba dándole. Estaba seguro de que en unos días (sino era que en unas cuantas horas) se sentiría más mal de lo que seria capaz de reconocer—, no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo contigo, Mustang.

—¡Auch! ¡Eso debió doler! —se burló Maes, que tenia los brazos extendidos sobre el toldo del automóvil de Roy y observaba la escena con natural curiosidad. Sonreía. Se burlaba. Roy se ruborizó, pero no lo suficiente como para quedar en evidencia.

—Pues bien —protestó, con los ojos entornados en una muestra clara de fastidio—, la próxima vez, asegúrate de no darte cuenta de que viene un auto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pues tú asegúrate de conseguirte un amigo a quien lloriquearle por no saber comportarte como un padre, imbécil —se quejó, bajando un pie de la acera, pero sus movimientos se vieron interrumpidos porque Mustang le sujetó con fuerza monstruosa por el brazo y lo hizo retroceder, estrellándolo sin cuidado alguno contra el poste de luz que Edward tenia a sus espaldas.

Se golpeó la espalda contra el metal y sintió una punzada de dolor en la nuca, pero a pesar de eso se preguntó si Mustang estaba haciendo las cosas enserio o si se trataba de una broma tonta. Ver su rostro enfurecido y al hombre de gafas apresurándose a interponerse entre ellos fue lo que respondió su duda: la había jodido de nuevo, había dicho algo indebido y Mustang buscaba darle un castigo.

Si le daba un puñetazo, se lo permitiría, pero nadie la aseguraba que no le correspondería. Sin embargo, el hombre de gafas sujetó a Roy por los hombros y lo obligó a retroceder. Edward supuso que no fue una tarea simple, pues Mustang estaba tan tenso, que parecía haberse vuelto de piedra. Sus facciones eran aterradoras.

—Vaya, Roy, tranquilízate —pidió Maes, sudando, sin dejar de sujetar a su amigo con ambos brazos. Los ojos negros de Roy estaban fijos en Edward, que se sobaba la cabeza sin demasiados ánimos. Se le vino un estornudo y no pudo hacer nada por contenerlo. Se sintió indefenso—, tú te has metido también con él y si ayer te pasaste la tarde entera enviándole mensajes de texto, es lógico que el chico se sienta comprometido a pedirte que dejes de hacerlo, ¿no crees? Además, él no tiene idea de tus circunstancias, por lo que sería injusto que le dieras una paliza sin siquiera permitirle saber porqué.

—Sí que las conoce —siseó Mustang, sin dejar de observar a Edward con fiereza. Éste se preguntó qué demonios era lo que tenía que saber. Maes lo observó y se dio cuenta de que tal vez Roy estaba tergiversando las cosas.

—Entonces no debe saber por lo que estás pasando, así que cálmate… ¡con un demonio! —aulló Hughes cuando Roy se soltó de su agarre con un fuerte tirón de brazos, haciéndolo trastabillar. Mustang pareció querer echarse sobre Edward de nuevo, pero lo recapacitó, porque mejor se metió a su auto y cerró la puerta con un golpe seco.

—Lamento haber estado a punto de arrollarte —dijo, con una voz tan gélida, que Edward sintió que le daría un resfriado más fuerte de lo que se había estado pensando—. Y lamento haberte incomodado ayer por la tarde. No volverá a pasar.

—Perfecto —dijo Edward, no muy convencido de lo que estaba pasando.

Mustang puso en marcha el auto y esperó a que Hughes se subiera al asiento del copiloto, pero éste no lo hizo. Estaba de pie entre ambos y los observaba con alternancia, como si deseara que alguno de los dos luchara para que las cosas no terminaran de una manera tan tonta. Pero Edward se estaba acomodando el bolso en el hombro, pues se le había caído con el arranque emocional de Mustang y se disponía a marcharse. Mustang, por otro lado, tenía el aspecto de alguien que está a punto de acelerar hasta perderse de vista, sin importante si al principio del camino traía acompañante o no.

—Vamos, chicos, no se comporten como niños. Mucho menos tú, Roy. Me decepcionas —insistió Maes, con los ojos fijos en su amigo.

—Me importa muy poco lo que tú sientas, Maes —replicó Roy, con los ojos fijos al frente.

Edward frunció el entrecejo y, sin despedirse, echó a caminar hacia la otra calle, sin siquiera mirar por encima del hombro. Su cabello dorado resplandecía con la luz del sol, por lo que no fue complicado que Maes pudiera seguirlo con atención. Cuando el muchacho desapareció, el hombre respiró hondo y se sobó la frente con sus ásperos dedos. Subió al auto de nuevo y cerró la puerta con un golpe sordo.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —Preguntó, verdaderamente interesado. Roy tenia una expresión tan fiera, que temió que estallara en su contra, pero sabia que no seria así—, si es una simple niñera, ¿por qué demonios se tratan de ésta manera tan personal? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo lo conoces? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué diablos le has estado enviando mensajes de texto? ¿Por qué te ha perjudicado tanto que mencionara tu situación? ¿No es cierto que debas convertirte en un mejor padre?

Roy dio un golpe sobre el volante con ambas manos, lastimándose. Pateó el suelo bajo sus pies con furia y sintió ganas de salir del carro para tomar un poco de aire. Estaba tan enojado, que las manos le temblaban y sentía la vista borrosa. No estaba seguro de poder conducir en ese estado.

—¿Qué es esto, Hughes, un interrogatorio? Basta decir que el muchacho no es fácil de domar —dijo, a la par de un encogimiento de hombros. Sin embargo, quedaba más que claro que las cosas no le pasaban desapercibidas, puesto que enormes goterones de sudor le resbalaban por la frente y el cuello. Había dejado de llover, por lo que Maes le atribuyó el hecho a su fastidio físico y mental—. No lo conozco desde hace más de cuatro días y si le he estado enviando mensajes de texto es porque tú no te encontrabas en casa para molestarte en su lugar —se excusó, sin estar divertido en lo más mínimo. Avanzó por la calle con lentitud, guiando el volante con ambas manos, pues estas todavía le temblaban.

Maes vio de reojo el edificio blanco que, sin duda, era un colegio. Seguramente ahí se había metido el joven rubio. Sintió un poco de pena por él, aunque había admirado su osadía al levantarle la voz a alguien como Mustang, que no era demasiado tolerante que pudiera decirse en esa clase de aspectos.

—Sin embargo, Roy, estás evitando responder mi verdadera pregunta: ¿por qué reaccionaste así cuando se quejó? ¿Se merecía verdaderamente ese trato de tu parte.

Roy fingió no haber escuchado y durante un largo trayecto guardó un profundo silencio, sólo vencido por el sonido constante de sus bufidos y sus palabrotas. De pronto, Maes se sintió como si estuviera sobrando dentro de la situación.

—¿Cómo se llama el chico? —preguntó, más por querer resaltar que seguía dentro del auto, al lado de Roy, que por verdadera curiosidad.

—Elric. A saber cuál es su nombre de pila, lo he olvidado —dijo con honestidad. Esa era la razón principal por la que todo ese tiempo había estado llamándolo por su apellido o por el apelativo «niñera».

Maes sonrió. De cierto modo, se daba cuenta de que Roy no estaba estrictamente enojado con el muchacho, sino consigo mismo. Se acomodó mejor en el asiento y cerró los ojos un segundo. Lo molesto de las gafas era que en épocas de frío o de lluvia, se le empañaban con su propio calor corporal, pero prefería ignorarlas a limpiarlas.

—Pienso que en el fondo te agrada. Y creo que te has enojado con él por hablarte sobre tus problemas porque esperabas que él fuera parte de la solución que les darás —sonrió, sin abrir los ojos, pues estaba seguro de que se encontraría con una mirada fulminante de parte de Roy—, ¿o no mencionaste antes que le estabas buscando una niñera al pequeño Berthold?

De pronto, sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho y abrió los ojos. Mustang le había dado un manotazo. Había estacionado por fin el auto delante de la jefatura de policías y se había llevado las manos a las sienes, como si padeciera un inminente dolor de cabeza. Apoyó los codos en el volante y respiró profundo un par de veces para tranquilizarse.

Esa era su fase desesperada, la cual muy pocos, pero principalmente Maes Hughes, podían conocer.

—No, no tiene nada qué ver con eso —intentó contradecirlo Roy, pero sin demasiada convicción.

Maes le dio unas palmadas amables en la espalda, aprovechando que estaba inclinado sobre el volante.

—Entonces tiene qué ver con todo. Escucha, te daré un consejo: ¿tienes el número del chico? —Roy asintió con la cabeza—, dame tu móvil —y antes de esperar a que su amigo lo hiciera, metió, confianzudo, la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de Roy y desbloqueó la pantalla.

Roy lo observó teclear unas cuantas cosas y después pasar con rapidez por la lista de números favoritos, que sorpresivamente, no eran muchos. Maes sintió una punzada de dolor en el estómago al darse cuenta de que Roy conservaba todavía el número de Riza. Discretamente, lo eliminó de los favoritos, por el propio bien emocional de su amigo.

Envió un mensaje de texto y le regresó el aparato a Roy, quien lo tomó con incredulidad.

—¿Qué demonios has hecho? —preguntó Roy, observando la pantalla anaranjada de su teléfono móvil como si éste fuera a responderle mejor.

Maes abrió la puerta del copiloto y se bajó del auto. Roy tuvo que imitarlo. Mientras caminaban hacia la entrada de las oficinas, Maes dijo con tono triunfante:

—Sólo le he enviado a ese muchacho una invitación para almorzar contigo. De esa manera, podrás pedirle disculpas por tu comportamiento de hace un rato y contarle sobre tus aspiraciones.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó, incauto, deteniéndose de golpe y casi chocando con la secretaria de su superior. Maes rió y se despidió de él con un gesto de la mano. Mustang estuvo a punto de correr detrás de él y obligarlo a retractarse, pero después se dio cuenta de que eso no le serviría de nada. No podría obligarlo a escribir otro mensaje para Elric y aclararle que la invitación la había formulado él.

Con eso se granjearía el odio total del muchacho.

—¡En el Café Loveheart, a las diez!

—¡Quién en su sano juicio citaría a alguien a las diez! ¡Demasiado temprano! —se quejó. Maes subió al elevador y lo dejó solo y decrepito en el recibidor de la planta baja, lamentándose. La mujer de recepción le sonrió con amabilidad mientras acomodaba montones de papeles en gruesas carpetas de color amarillo.

Roy le devolvió el gesto sin demasiados ánimos de coquetear y solucionó las cosas yendo hacia la maquina expendedora para comprarse un café. Se recargó en la maquina mientras abría la lata y daba un sorbo al delicioso liquido caliente. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Posiblemente, el muchacho se hubiera enojado tanto que ni de broma iría a encontrarse con él y, en segundo lugar, siempre podía dejarlo plantado y alegar que había tenido un contratiempo, ¿no? Además, si no le confirmaba la cita por medio de otro mensaje de texto, significaba que sólo haría caso omiso de la invitación de Hughes.

Respiró con profundidad, se quitó la gorra y la guardó en su maletín, apoyándolo sobre una de las banquetas de madera acomodadas a todo lo largo de la pared. Sí, sí, todo estaría bien. Se colgó la correa del maletín del hombro y caminó hacia los elevadores. No tenia porqué preocuparse por lo que la niñera pensara de él, intentó convencerse mientras presionaba el botón superior de la pequeña placa colocada en la pared. ¿Por qué demonios sentía el estómago revuelto? ¿Y esos nervios? ¿Qué diablos?

Edward apagó su teléfono móvil y lo metió en el bolsillo superior de su mochila negra. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era seguir recibiendo estúpidos mensajes de texto de parte de Roy Mustang invitándolo a desayunar. ¿Era ese tipo más idiota de lo que había contemplado en primera instancia? ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría pensar que aceptaría ir a ningún lado con él después de que había intentado golpearlo?

Bufó, soltándose la trenza en la que se había recogido el largo cabello rubio para hacerse después una cola de caballo bien apretada y ponerse la bata de laboratorio. Sujetó el cuadernillo con una mano y esperó, al lado de sus compañeros, a que iniciara la clase.

La irritación que sentía en la garganta era cada vez más nefasta y el dolor de sus ojos y mejillas incrementaba con el destello de luz blanca proveniente del cielo nublado. Sentía el cuerpo tan cortado, que temió desmayarse en algún momento. Cerró los ojos y se tocó los parpados hinchados. Se estaba enfermando.

Sentía también un dolorcillo punzante ahí en donde Mustang había provocado que se golpeara contra el poste y una oleada de coraje lo invadió. ¿Por qué tenia que hacerse responsable por las estupideces de un hombre como ese? ¡Maldita sea!

El profesor abrió la puerta del laboratorio y les permitió el paso, comprobando, a su vez, que cada uno de ellos llevara su respectivo material de trabajo. Edward se sintió reconfortado en el interior de la sala con olor a desinfectante. Ese lugar se había convertido en su refugio seguro para los momentos en los que no se sentía demasiado bien tanto física como emocionalmente, justo como le pasaba en esos momentos.

Pinako y Alphonse estaban viendo el televisor en la sala cuando el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Los dos se sobresaltaron y la anciana se puso en pie para ver de quién se trataba mientras Alphonse se arrodillaba en los cojines del sofá e intentaba observar entre el encaje blanco de las cortinas, pero sin distinguir algo que fuera más allá de una sombra alta y enfundada en color negro. Tuvo un presentimiento y se levantó de un salto al tiempo que Pinako abría la puerta.

—¡Tú! —exclamó la mujer, tomada por sorpresa. El corazón de Alphonse comenzó a latir con demasiada violencia y un zumbido en sus oídos evitó que escuchara la respuesta del hombre. Sus ojos vagaron hacia el movimiento que éste hizo a continuación para dejar su pesada maleta en el suelo y caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

Alphonse observó su rostro, largo y un poco lastimado por el paso del tiempo, enmarcado en el mismo cabello rubio que él recordaba con tanto cariño desde que era pequeño y el mismo que observaba seguido en los rasgos diferenciales de su hermano mayor. La misma barba descuidada, las gafas, el traje raido y café…

—Alphonse, hola —saludó Hohenheim, ignorando por un segundo las protestas de Pinako, que intentaba reprenderlo por todo ese tiempo de ausencia en el que ni siquiera se había dignado a regalarles una llamada telefónica o enviarles una carta para informar de su estado y preguntar a sus hijos por el suyo.

Alphonse sintió que la enfermedad, mezclada con el sentimentalismo, se acentuaba en su garganta en medio de una danza homogénea. Cerró los ojos húmedos y, olvidándose de que sentía el cuerpo increíblemente pesado, corrió hacia el hombre alto de facciones inocentes y lo abrazó como había deseado hacer desde la ultima vez que se habían visto, hace más de dos años.

—¡Papá! —exclamó, siendo vencido por las ganas de llorar.

Hohenheim no correspondió a su abrazo, sino que se quedó de pie en medio del recibidor con una expresión sorprendida. Parecía estar tan impresionado por el reencuentro como el mismo Alphonse. Pinako dejó de reprenderlo para que pudiera disfrutar del momento al lado de su hijo y sonrió con indulgencia mientras se apresuraba a cerrar la puerta y a recoger la manta que Alphonse había dejado caer al suelo al pararse violentamente del sofá

—¿Cómo estás, Alphonse? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar antes de que se le partiera un poco la voz. Parecía desmejorado y su piel tenia un color cetrino que el muchacho nunca le había visto antes, pero, por lo demás, lucia contento.

Roy firmó unos cuantos papeles más y observó el móvil con desesperación. Estuvo a punto de mover la silla en la que estaba sentado hacia atrás y comenzar a pasear por todo el lugar, pero recordó que no estaba sólo en la oficina. Havoc y Breda, sus subordinados, lo observaban con cierta cautela, fingiendo que leían los nuevos reportes, mientras Falman y Fuery se dedicaban a acomodar los nuevos archivos en sus respectivos espacios, echando miradas por el rabillo del ojo a su comandante, preocupados.

Mustang, que fingía no estar al tanto de su actitud, se desesperó y se levantó de golpe, posando las palmas de sus manos con demasiada fuerza sobre la superficie de madera de su escritorio, haciendo que unos cuantos de los papeles que tenia sobre éste estallaran en un revoltijo que se dispersó por todos lados.

Los demás se asustaron y se sorprendieron, poniéndose todos en pie velozmente, en caso de que a Mustang se le ocurriera tener en esos momentos una crisis de identidad debido al fuerte estrés que estaba padeciendo y decidiera desquitar su furia contra las cosas a su alrededor, pero no fue así.

Roy tomó su móvil y comenzó a agitarlo con una de sus manos como si se tratara de un sonajero. Fuery y Falman intercambiaron una mirada angustiada mientras Breda y Havoc daban un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Se-señor…? —preguntó Fuery con titubeo.

—¡Responde ya, maldita sea! —chilló Roy, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran, sin dejar de agitar el móvil con violencia.

—¿Está interrogándolo, señor? —preguntó Breda, iluso, sin dejar de observar la cara crispada de Mustang, que de pronto se puso furioso y apagó el móvil con un movimiento violento y forzado de sus dedos temblorosos.

—¡Pues no me importa si no contestas! —dijo, metiendo el teléfono en el cajón superior de su escritorio antes de volver a sentarse y comenzar a firmar los papeles que Havoc dejaba en su mesa conforme los recogía del suelo. Presionaba la punta de la pluma con tanta violencia sobre el papel, que hizo pequeños orificios en los documentos, algo poco conveniente.

Las manos le temblaban tanto, que a momentos su firma se convertía en un simple garabato mal hecho. ¿Qué demonios le costaba a ese jodido enano rubio responderle un mísero mensaje que ni siquiera había enviado él? ¿Era demasiado problema marcar con sus condenadamente cortos dedos una simple respuesta monosílaba? ¿Sí o no? ¡¿SÍ O NO?!

La frustración le ganó de pronto. Sacó de nuevo el teléfono móvil del cajón y observó la pantalla con reto, como si ésta lo hubiera ofendido. Lo encendió, marcó un número y se pegó el aparato al oído. Esperó más de diez segundos, pero aparentemente nadie le contestó. Dejó el móvil con violencia sobre la superficie de la mesa. Lo tomó de nuevo, marcó el mismo número y volvió a llamar. Ésta vez esperó más de veinte segundos, pero no le volvieron a responder, aparentemente, porque soltó una palabrota y dejó el teléfono sobre la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué es lo que está esperando, Falman? —Preguntó Fuery, acomodándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, al tanto de que Mustang no estaba prestando atención a nada que no fuera su teléfono móvil—, ¿algo de trabajo?

—No tengo idea —respondió el aludido mientras Mustang probaba suerte por tercera vez, pero sin éxito alguno. Se cansó y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Parecía como si hubiera pasado una mala noche. De pronto, su móvil comenzó a sonar y vibrar encima del escritorio y Mustang se apresuró a levantarlo, observando la pantalla con cierto grado de ilusión enferma.

No pareció ser la persona que esperaba, puesto que no tomó la llamada. Guardó el móvil de nuevo en el cajón de su escritorio, derrotado, y se dedicó a hacer rodar su pluma en sus dedos compulsivamente, observando el vacio.

Si tan sólo el imbécil le devolviera la llamada…

—Voy a salir —dijo de pronto, levantándose y tomando su abrigo de la percha. Los demás no dijeron nada y sólo lo vieron marchar. Respiraron con alivio al ver que la puerta se cerraba: si Mustang necesitaba despejarse un poco, ellos no se iban a quejar.

Edward salió del laboratorio con expresión derrotada. Una de sus compañeras le había regalado un paquete de pañuelos de papel que ya casi se le estaba terminando, pues durante todo ese tiempo no había dejado de estornudar. Se había equivocado y había colocado agua oxigenada en un tubo de ensayo en el que debió poner simple agua. El profesor se había molestado y le había pedido comunicarle que estaba enfermo la próxima vez, para no provocar esa clase de confusiones.

Había dicho que sí simplemente para que le permitieran marcharse. Posiblemente sería mejor que regresara a casa y descansara un poco hasta que se sintiera mejor. Después de todo, ese día sólo tenía dos periodos de la misma clase.

Se quitó la bata blanca, la metió precariamente dentro de su bolso y se lo echó al hombro, echando a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela para marcharse. Se movía en automático y cuando llegó a los peldaños del colegio, apenas se percató de que los estaba bajando. El viento helado le golpeó la cara y le hizo sentir un poco más fresco de lo que en verdad estaba. Tenía fiebre.

El auto de Roy Mustang estaba estacionado en la calle de enfrente y el hombre estaba apoyado en él, con los brazos cruzados sobre su fornido pecho y las piernas estiradas en una postura indolente. Tenía el rostro agachado, por lo que no le vio aparecer, pero Edward sí que se percató de su presencia y se preguntó si querría más pelea.

Negó con la cabeza, como si la invitación ya hubiera sido hecha. No le había respondido el mensaje de texto diciendo que desayunaría con él o que se encontrarían en el Café Loveheart, lo que significaba que se había negado, ¿entonces porqué demonios estaba esperándolo fuera de la escuela, con una postura de YoLoPuedoTodo como si Edward dependiera de él?

En ese momento, Mustang levantó el rostro y se fijó en él. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y se ruborizaron casi al mismo tiempo. Edward quiso marcharse, pero Mustang ya estaba mirando a ambos lados de la calle para cruzarla y encontrarse con él.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —preguntó el muchacho, sacando penúltimo de sus pañuelos de papel regalados para limpiarse el fluido nasal, que no parecía querer detenerse. Roy metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón azul y suspiró. Su aliento tenía el aroma del café caliente.

—Pensé que sería un poco más cortés venir a recogerte hasta la escuela que hacerte caminar hasta la cafetería —se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con coquetería—, después del pequeño incidente que tuvimos ésta mañana.

Edward fingió no saber de qué estaba hablando y, con sarcasmo, puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Oh!, ¿te refieres a ese pequeño (y estúpido) incidente en el que casi me atropellas con tu jodido auto y tras el cual intentaste golpearme? —inquirió, molesto. Su voz hubiera tenido un efecto más ofensivo si no tuviera gripe—. Dudo mucho que venir a recogerme después del colegio sea suficiente disculpa. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si hubiera tardado en salir? ¿Te hubieras marchado, no? Entonces no cuenta.

Roy borró todo rastro de sonrisa de sus facciones. Inexpresivo, lucía intimidante, pero Edward lo prefería de esa manera para poder comportarse igual.

—Sólo vine a disculparme —se encogió de hombros, con la voz tan fría como su rostro. Edward entornó los ojos—, por lo de ésta mañana, por los mensajes de ayer. Quiero que sepas que en ningún momento fue mi intención incomodarte —dijo con verdadero pesar.

De pronto, Edward se sintió un tanto culpable. El rostro de Mustang lucía tan cansado como el de él mismo. Se limpió la nariz de nuevo con el pañuelo de papel y lo guardó después en el bolsillo de su abrigo, comenzando a asentir con la cabeza.

—Creo que no hay problema —susurró. Roy sonrió—, no estoy molesto, es sólo… ¿a mí qué demonios me importa lo que te pase? No nos conocemos, trabajé para ti una noche y de pronto me tratas como si nos conociéramos desde hace años. Que te quede bien claro que no suelo relacionarme casi con nadie a menos que sea necesario.

—De acuerdo. Eso me parece demasiado sensato de tu parte.

—Por lo mismo, no tengo idea de cuáles sean tus intenciones, por lo que quiero que no te sientas con la suficiente confianza de comunicarme tus penas o dudas, tampoco quiero que pienses que puedes invitarme a cafés para charlas o incluso que creas que puedes golpearme, ¿de acuerdo? Nada me prohíbe contestarte, pero creo que a pesar de todo debería de tenerle un poco de respeto a un oficial, ¿no crees? —dijo, apoyando su dedo en la placa que Mustang lucia en su pecho.

Roy sonrió.

—Sí, eso creo yo también. Entonces, ¿aceptas ese café? —propuso, sonando un poco indiferente, aunque le agradaba la idea de que las cosas no se le hubieran ido tan rápido de las manos.

Edward sopesó las cosas. No estaba lo suficientemente enojado como par decir que no, pero se sentía mal, lo mejor seria irse a casa, encontrarse con Alphonse, con Winry y Pinako y descansar la tarde entera.

—No, pero —dijo, levantando las manos en son de paz al ver que Mustang estaba por protestar, intentando convencerlo— aceptaría que me llevaras a mi casa. Al parecer, mi hermano me ha contagiado su gripe y no creo soportar un trayecto demasiado rudo en el transporte público, ¿aceptas?

Roy asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo de medio lado. Hizo un gesto con la mano señalando su auto. Edward caminó delante de él y se subió al asiento del copiloto, cuya puerta estaba abierta, como si Mustang hubiera previsto que su respuesta seria positiva para ir al Café.

Se pusieron en marcha. Edward abrazó la mochila contra su pecho para tener un punto de agarre y no sentirse tan perdido en medio de su estado febril. En esos momentos, lo único que deseaba era meterse en la cama y dormir todo lo que pudiera. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra el mullido respaldo del asiento, abriendo los ojos sólo cuando era necesario para indicarle a Roy el camino.

—Por cierto, he notado que has dejado de hablarme «de usted» —comentó Mustang, fingiendo desinterés. Edward, que se estaba quedando dormido, negó con la cabeza.

—Te perdí todo el respeto de repente —confesó, dejando que su cabeza resbalara hasta golpear el cristal de la ventana, en donde sentía el rebote del vidrio debido a los saltos del automóvil.

Roy no se quejó. De cierto modo, sabía que se lo merecía.

—Nunca me he sentido muy contento cuando la gente me habla con formalismos —mintió. La verdad era que el respeto nunca había sido un problema demasiado grande para alguien como él y le gustaba que la gente se lo tuviera.

—¿Por qué intentaste golpearme en la mañana? ¿Fue demasiado para ti lo que dije? ¿Ofensivo? —inquirió Edward, soñoliento. Mustang apretó los dedos con demasiada fuerza en torno al volante.

—No demasiado —respondió, luchando por mantener el control sobre su voz—. Nunca me habían dicho algo tan cierto. Creo que ayer estaba intentando dejar caer el peso de mis responsabilidades sobre ti. Te denominé «Niñera» de mi hijo porque era más fácil, a pesar de saber que eres un muchacho demasiado joven que no tiene porque lidiar con mis problemas personales. Y sí, nunca he sido un buen padre. Al niño no lo había visto en dos años más que en fotografías. Cada vez que su madre intentaba que hablara con él por teléfono, me negaba, alegando que habría un tiempo para cada cosa. No tenía idea de que él terminaría viviendo conmigo, de ésta manera. Es difícil. Muy difícil.

—Lo sé —admitió Edward, convertido en madre, padre y hermano para Alphonse desde hace años—, ¿qué le ocurrió a tu esposa?

Roy se detuvo detrás de una larga hilera de autos que esperaban detrás de un semáforo en rojo. Sus ojos, irritados por la mala noche que había pasado, escocieron con la destellante luz blanquecina que luchaba por tomar lugar entre las nubes grises.

Observó el perfil de Edward, recostado contra la ventana, y de cierto modo comprendió que su aire era idéntico al de Riza. Los dos parecían tener el mismo mentón frágil y, aunque el color de cabello de Edward era un poco más oscuro que el de su esposa, parecía casi lo mismo al ser iluminado por la luz nacarada.

Se estaba equivocando. Y era esa equivocación la que lo obligaba a buscar tanto a Edward, como había buscado su aroma aquella noche en que el muchacho se había hecho cargo de Berthold en su casa.

—Ella era oficial también —explicó—, con un marcado sentido del deber. Cuando nos casamos, prometimos que nos daríamos un tiempo antes de tener una relación más formal, con hijos, pero digamos que.

—¿Qué? —insistió Edward, prestando más atención de la que podía a la conversación. Sacó el pañuelo que le quedaba y se limpió la nariz de nuevo. Bajó la mochila y la colocó entre sus pies, descansando de la presión que sentía en el pecho. Le estaba costando mucho trabajo respirar.

—Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, ¿comprendes? —preguntó, mientras la larga hilera de autos comenzaba a avanzar de nuevo. Edward asintió con la cabeza, no queriendo profundizar más en el asunto— y cuando Berthold nació, creo que los dos tuvimos que ponernos de acuerdo en demasiadas cosas. Lo que yo sacrificaría y lo que sacrificaría ella a su vez.

—No creo que fueran demasiadas cosas de tu parte, la verdad —murmuró Edward, aunque tan bajo, que Mustang no pudo escucharlo. Edward señaló una calle hacia la derecha y Mustang giró el volante para ir hacia allá.

—Ella dejó sus labores como oficial para cuidar del niño y nos separamos, ella regresó a casa de su padre, en donde se encontraría más cómoda. Yo nunca estaba en casa. Era complicado. Y la relación se iba a pique, porque yo no soportaba la presencia del niño. Era demasiado irritante, ¿sabes? Sus llantos, sus gritos. Un bebé que necesitaba cientos de cuidados y yo, un hombre necesitado de su mujer.

Edward sonrió de medio lado. Supuso que algo parecido les había ocurrido a Trisha y Hohenheim, pero en otro sentido.

»—Cuando se marchó, procurábamos llamarnos diario por teléfono. Ella me contaba cómo iban las cosas, yo estaba un poco contento debido a mi libertad. Y todo fue bien hasta que con el paso del tiempo las cosas comenzaron a cambiar: yo la llamaba una vez a la semana y cuando ella tomaba la iniciativa de hacerlo, a veces yo no quería contestar. No quería decirle que la necesitaba a mi lado. Y esas semanas se convirtieron en meses. Dos años. La fotografía que viste en mi cartera la tomamos en una escapada de todos nuestros asuntos personales. Ella vino, me buscó y me invitó a la feria. Fue la única vez en la que sentí que éramos… una verdadera pareja.

—Vaya —susurró Edward, que ahora estaba completamente atento a la plática. De cierto modo, se había olvidado hasta de lo mucho que le costaba respirar. Tenía los ojos llorosos y le dolían los pómulos. Se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la calle en la que se encontraba su casa y señaló el sitio.

Roy se estacionó delante del camino que llevaba hacia la casa y observó el lugar con cierto dejo de curiosidad. Sin embargo, continuó con su historia, recargando la frente sobre el volante con aire meditabundo.

—El mes pasado, se metió en un pleito que no le correspondía. Al lado de su casa, vivía una pareja, con cuatro hijos, y ellas eran amigas. El marido la golpeaba, por lo que Riza no pudo hacer otra cosa más que intervenir cuando su amiga quedó inconsciente —hizo una pausa. Su voz era un hilo. Edward le observaba con verdadera atención. Había puesto una mano sobre la correa de su bolso, pero lo soltó, a sabiendas de que no podía dejar a Mustang colgado al estarle contando algo como eso—. Riza era una mujer extraordinaria, hermosa y fuerte. Tenía la capacidad de someter a las personas tanto con su fuerza como con su personalidad. Pero aquella vez no pudo. No pudo… —explicó, recargando su cuerpo entero sobre el volante del auto. Sus hombros se sacudían con velocidad y Edward se preguntó si estaría llorando, pero no lo escuchó sollozar en ningún momento.

Conmiserándose de Mustang, estiró una mano y la pasó a lo largo de su espalda, sintiendo los fuertes músculos debajo de la ropa del oficial. Se estiró un poco más y puso su mano libre sobre la de Roy, cuyos nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos debido a la fuerza con la que aferraba el volante.

—Está bien, Mustang, tranquilo —susurró. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho por mantener el tono confidencial de su voz: estaba tan ronco en esos momentos debido a su gripe, que le costaba trabajo hasta usar la voz.

Mustang se movió con lentitud, separándose del contacto de las manos de Edward para recargarse en su asiento. Tenía los ojos húmedos, pero no lo suficiente para delatarlo. Edward, por respeto a sus emociones, miró hacia otro lado, no queriendo comprometerlo a seguir hablando sobre el tema o a decir algo que le restara importancia al asunto.

Guardaron silencio, pero no fue uno molesto o incomodo, sino uno confidencial. Edward esperó hasta que Mustang se recuperara para bajar del auto, a pesar de que se sentía verdaderamente mal.

—Lo siento —dijo Roy, recuperando un poco de su compostura. Tenía las mejillas rojas.

—No hay problema. Te ofrecería un pañuelo, pero he terminado con todos los que tenia —se disculpó, mostrándole la pequeña bolsa vacía—. Lamento haberte hecho hablar sobre eso, Mustang.

—No, no, gracias por escucharme. Creo que… esto cabe dentro de tus prohibiciones sobre el exceso de confianza, ¿no crees? —intentó sonreír. Ese era el comentario que Edward no había querido escuchar, por lo que no le quedó más que asentir con la cabeza y abrir su puerta para bajar del auto.

—Gracias por traerme —dijo, observándolo a través de la ventanilla.

Roy asintió con la cabeza. Edward le sonrió con amabilidad y dio media vuelta, enfilando el camino hacia su casa. Roy quiso esperar hasta verlo entrar, sólo por si las dudas.

Edward llamó al timbre un par de veces, pues no quería perder tiempo buscando sus llaves, y la puerta la abrió la persona a la que menos había esperado ver. Su primer instinto fue hacer una exclamación violenta, debido al sobresalto, y después dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Roy, alertado, salió del auto, aunque no creyó que el sujeto fuera un desconocido cuando Edward gritó con voz enferma «¡HOHENHEIM DE LA LUZ!», aunque sí le dio aires un poco extravagantes.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Correcto e incorrecto**

—¡VAN HOHENHEIM! —Gritó Edward, con la voz rasposa, señalando con un dedo acusador al hombre despreocupado que tenia delante. El sujeto levantó una mano y se acarició la coronilla, como si dudara responder ante ese nombre. Edward, por otro lado, dejó que su bolso cayera al suelo, con un golpe seco.

Por un momento, los ojos de Roy se encontraron con los de Hohenheim, que lo observó con natural curiosidad. Roy adoptó una postura más firme y le devolvió la mirada hasta que Hohenheim decidió prestar atención a los temblores y sacudidas de su hijo mayor, que en esos momentos murmuraba incoherencias sobre los malos padres que abandonaban a sus hijos y no servían ni siquiera para llamar por teléfono, enviar un mensaje de texto o aparecer su «puta cara» delante de ellos para permitirles saber que se encontraba bien.

Roy, que escuchó su sarta de divagaciones, sintió como si alguien le hubiera marcado la piel al rojo vivo: así que por eso Elric se había quejado de su mal comportamiento y desempeño como padre. Casi quiso ponerse a reír: el muchacho no le había reprochado nada directamente a él, sólo había reflejado el malestar que sentía respecto a su propio padre.

—Edward —dijo Hohenheim, con una voz que sonaba similar a la de un comentarista de radio, tranquila, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oída, pero no escandalosa—, cálmate. No nos hemos visto en más de dos años, ¿así es como saludas a tu padre?

Edward pareció estar a punto de darle un puñetazo, pero Roy se adelantó y le detuvo la mano con una fuerza que sorprendió al joven. De todas maneras, se soltó de un tirón. Ésta vez fue el turno de Roy para sorprenderse: Elric tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba su cuerpo bajito y delgado. De nuevo, los ojos de Hohenheim se fijaron en él, pero ésta vez, Roy los rehuyó. No sabia cuál sería la opinión de esa persona sobre los hijos que golpeaban a sus padres, pero a él le hubiera dolido mucho que Berthold hiciera ademán de levantarle la mano. Eso significaba que, después de todo, quería a su hijo.

—Yo no tengo porqué saludarte —reprochó Edward, furioso, dando unos pasos hacia el frente para mantener el rostro más cerca de su padre. Los dos se parecían tanto, que Roy, como espectador, pudo darse una idea del aspecto que tendría Edward cuando fuera mayor. Las frentes blancas de los dos estaban iluminadas por la luz nacarada del mal tiempo y sus ojos, idénticos, destellaban con la misma vivacidad—. De todas formas, te marcharás de nuevo, ¿no? ¿No sería mejor que fingiera que nunca te he visto para no sentirme mal? ¿Qué demonios has venido a hacer aquí justo ahora, eh? Alphonse y yo nos las arreglamos a la perfección sin ti.

—Vine a visitar la tumba de Trisha —dijo Hohenheim, encogiéndose de hombros como si eso fuera algo bastante obvio. Por su expresión, parecía pensar que así era. De pronto, Edward dejó de gritar y de moverse. Se quedó tan estático, que pareció haberse petrificado sobre las baldosas de piedra de color rosa pálido sobre las que estaba parado. Roy dejó de respirar un segundo—. Y, pasando por aquí, decidí que también debería visitarlos a ustedes. ¿Quién es tu amigo? Está uniformado, ¿te has metido en problemas?

—Lárgate —respondió Edward, con un susurro tan bajo, que los dos hombres sólo pudieron escuchar las últimas dos silabas de lo que dijo—, ¡si ya has visto a mamá y a nosotros, vete! ¡No tienes nada qué hacer aquí!

—Pero… —Hohenheim no pudo terminar de hablar, porque en ese instante, Pinako y Alphonse aparecieron a ambos lados de él, observando a Edward como si éste fuera un completo desconocido para ellos.

Alphonse sonreía con displicencia, como diciéndole a su hermano mayor «Anda, hombre, no seas tan grosero, es papá» y observaba a Edward como si éste tuviera tres años de edad. Por otro lado, los ojos de Pinako estaban fijos en Roy, que procuró no hacer contacto visual con ella. Le hubiera gustado girar sobre sus talones y meterse de nuevo al auto. La compresión emocional de su pecho, que había perdurado desde el funeral de Riza, se hizo todavía más grande.

De cierto modo, comprendió que toda su soledad, su carga de sentimientos y sensaciones, su dolor, su desesperación, su frustración, su contacto con lo nuevo y la locura que habían hecho presa de él, Edward Elric las comprendía. Las había comprendido y lo haría por siempre, como él. Y si dentro de su auto había querido ponerse a llorar y gritar hasta quedarse seco y mudo, supuso que Edward lo había sentido también y que incluso lo había hecho. Por eso le había ofrecido su apoyo, por eso había dicho «Lo sé».

—Deja de comportarte como un niño berrinchudo delante de un oficial de policía —amonestó Pinako, sujetando entre los dientes un palillo de madera. Roy le hizo un gesto respetuoso con la cabeza, esperando no parecer demasiado intempestivo—, mejor dinos si te has metido en problemas.

—¡Por supuesto que no, anciana! —exclamó Edward, con la frente perlada en sudor. De pronto se percató de lo cansado que se sentía, de lo fuerte que le latía el corazón en el pecho y de lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza. Hohenheim solo estaba empeorando las cosas. Su presencia en esa casa no era grata para él, algo se apretó dentro de su pecho como clara muestra de eso—, éste es Roy Mustang —dijo, señalando al hombre sin demasiados honores en la presentación. Aunque se sintió avergonzado, Roy hizo una reverencia respetuosa conforme Edward seguía hablando—, es el padre del pequeño a quien cuidé hace unos días y me ha traído a casa como un favor que pedí; no me siento bien. Alphonse, vamos adentro para que me des un poco de tu medicina, ¿de acuerdo?

—Oh, hermano, ¿te has enfermado también? —preguntó Alphonse con preocupación. Aunque él tenia las mejillas arreboladas, lucia mucho mejor. Tampoco temblaba más. Edward, por el contrario, se agitaba como una sonaja.

—Eso parece —respondió el hermano mayor, efímero. Todos los presentes se percataron de que estaba ignorando a propósito a su padre, pero éste se hacia el desentendido mientras observaba los macizos de flores del jardín—. Mustang, gracias por traerme —dijo, inclinándose para recoger su bolso y echárselo al hombro.

Roy asintió mientras tragaba saliva. «Quiero hablar contigo» fue una frase que se dibujó en sus ojos mientras observaba a Edward, que no parecía comprender su lenguaje no verbal, «Quiero que me cuentes cómo te sientes» insistió, sin dejar de observar los ojos del color de la miel del muchacho, que le sonrió con forzada amabilidad.

—No fue nada —dijo Mustang por fin, todavía sin poder apartar su mirada de Edward—, te llamaré —propuso, avergonzado en caso de que Elric hiciera alguna clase de comentario negativo al respecto. Pero él necesitaba saber…

—De acuerdo. Hasta entonces —se despidió Edward y antes de darle tiempo de marcharse primero, entró en la casa. Alphonse le hizo un gesto de despedida a Mustang con la mano antes de ir detrás de su hermano y Roy, a su vez, saludó a Pinako antes de volver a su auto. También se sintió contento por tener la oportunidad de ignorar al hombre denominado Van Hohenheim puesto que éste observaba con verdadero amor una peonia.

Se sentó en el cómodo asiento de su auto y bufó. Su corazón palpitaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Se llevó las manos a las sienes y las masajeó mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Un sentimiento extraño nació en su corazón, encendiéndose con la velocidad de una flama.

Toda la confusión, todo el dolor y los malos pensamientos, la incertidumbre, el egoísmo y el coraje que sentía en contra de todo el mundo se disipó con la misma velocidad con la que ese sentimiento nacía. No estaba solo, fue lo primero que pensó, y ese sentimiento le dio fuerzas para levantar el rostro y observar su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor. No era el único que estaba sufriendo.

Dejó de pensar que el mundo no comprendía su dolor y se dio cuenta de que él era quien no quería entender al mundo para poder sumergirse y regodearse en su propia desdicha. Pero no era el único.

Pensó en el rostro de Edward mientras se estaba quedando dormido contra el cristal del auto, tan apacible, tan quieto e inexpresivo. Pensó en las facciones de su hermano y en la sonrisa que les regaló. Observó dentro de su cabeza el rostro del padre que los había abandonado, exánime, cansado y demacrado pero dispuesto a recibir el golpe de su hijo en caso de ser necesario. Recordó a Berthold mientras metía la llave en la ranura y la giraba.

Enfiló la calle con un sentimiento desconocido de regodeo palpitando al mismo tiempo que su corazón. Estaba feliz de que Edward le hubiera permitido llamarle por teléfono, en caso de ser necesario (y por supuesto que lo era) y no sólo contentarse con mensajes de texto. Podría charlar con él. Podría identificarse con él. Él podría comprenderlo. Él podría poner su mano sobre la suya de nuevo y no se quejaría de su dolor, de sus pocas ganas de seguir caminando.

De pronto, sintió que todo volvía a tener un poco de sentido.

Edward se quitó la chaqueta mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala. Arrojó la prenda a un lado y se palpó la cara mientras Alphonse subía a su habitación a buscar el jarabe para la tos que Edward le había comprado. Sabía que nada servía para quitar la gripe, pero sólo esperaba sentirse un poco mejor. Con eso se conformaba.

Pinako le sirvió un poco de café caliente y le puso la taza en las manos, pues Edward parecía incapaz de enfocar algo. Le palpó la frente y lo sintió ardiendo en fiebre, pero estaba sudando, lo cual era bueno.

—Tendrás que quedarte en cama un tiempo también —le advirtió— y beber muchos líquidos. Un poco de leche te vendría bien de vez en cuando —dijo, riendo.

Edward estuvo a punto de tirar la taza de café. Su rostro reflejaba una molestia total, pero no pudo ponerse en pie, como había planeado, para despotricar a gusto.

—¡¿A quién llamas un jodido enano que no creció porque no tomaba leche?! —chilló, con la voz casi inaudible por la enfermedad.

—Si todavía tienes las fuerzas necesarias para enojarte, creo que te pondrás bien pronto. Ahora, descansa un poco y sube a tu habitación a dormir, ¿de acuerdo? Winry y yo nos encargaremos de todo. Ella está por llegar de la escuela, ¿sí? —sonrió la mujer, dándole unas palmaditas delicadas sobre el cabello rubio, sin embargo, Edward sintió como si le estuvieran aporreando la cabeza con un martillo.

Había tenido razón: no hubiera soportado estar en una cafetería con Mustang. De pronto sentía como si su cuerpo se hubiera convertido en una hoja de papel dispuesta a irse volando con la fuerza del viento. Sin embargo, no podía hacer completamente de lado la furia que sentía al saber que su padre se encontraba ahí, en el jardín.

Cuando habían tomado la decisión de mudarse de Rizenbul a la ciudad, Edward había dicho en broma que no le daría la dirección de la nueva casa, ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo dicho enserio y haberlo cumplido. La presencia de Hohenheim de Luz era como una antología de recuerdos que hubiera preferido evitar. El rostro de su padre, entristecido desde la muerte de Trisha, no era más que un recordatorio de todo el dolor que les había dejado su partida. Ahora que era un científico de renombre en el mundo de la ciencia, Edward se preguntaba si no seria mejor que intentara rehacer su vida con otra mujer, tener otros hijos… de todas formas, seguía siendo joven.

Ellos no lo necesitaban. Él no lo necesitaba. Podría salir adelante sin él, estaba seguro de eso. Tal vez si mantenía contacto de vez en cuando con Alphonse… pero él estaba mejor sin verlo, sí. Estúpido remedo de padre.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar aquí? —preguntó a Alphonse cuando éste volvió con el tónico, intentando no sonar demasiado desesperado. Su hermano lo contempló con cierto grado de reclamo, pero nada demasiado grave.

—Una semana —respondió el muchacho, mientras vertía un poco de jarabe rosa en el medidor integrado de la botella blanca y se lo tendía a Edward, que observó el líquido como si se tratara de flema. Bueno, de todas formas él estaba estudiando ciencias, el medicamento nacía a partir de ellas… sería mal ejemplo para los suyos en caso de rechazar algo generado por las ciencias, ¿no?

Se bebió el líquido de un sorbo e inmediatamente después tuvo que probar su café para quitarse el mar sabor de la boca. Alphonse apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza, con actitud reprobatoria.

—Eso es demasiado tiempo. No quiero tenerlo aquí —confesó Edward, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de su mano. El calor que sentía en el cuerpo hacia que se le cerraran los ojos.

—Deberías ser un poco más amable con él, hermano. No merece que lo trates así. A él también le duele mucho estar lejos de nosotros —dijo Alphonse, observándolo desde arriba, como siempre hacia, en demasiados contextos. Edward detestaba que su hermano menor fuera más alto que él. Si seguía por ese peligroso camino de desarrollo físico, terminaría del tamaño de una de las viejas armaduras que adornaban el sótano de su antigua casa. Dos metros y medio.

—Eso debió haberlo pensado antes de marcharse —insistió Edward, encolerizado. En ese momento, su padre volvió a entrar a la casa y él se puso de pie de un salto. Fue hacia las escaleras y subió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó sobre la cama.

Definitivamente, ese no debía de ser su día: le había dado gripe, había tenido que mojarse antes de llegar a la escuela, el idiota de Mustang casi lo había atropellado y, por si fuera poco, había intentado golpearlo, lo había hecho participe de sus cambios emocionales y, después de todo eso, llegaba Hohenheim y fingía que ahí no pasaba nada. ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Roy entró a la oficina con mejor humor del que había tenido a lo largo de toda la mañana, pero para su desgracia se encontró con Maes en la planta baja. Éste bebía un poco de agua y hablaba por teléfono, aunque utilizando uno de los cuatro que estaban pegados a lo largo de la pared a su costado derecho. Al verlo, Hughes colgó el teléfono y se le acercó, rodeándole los hombros con un poderoso brazo. Roy se vio arrastrado hacia una de las banquetas de madera como si fuera un niño pequeño a punto de ser regañado por su maestra.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Hughes mientras se sentaban, sin dejar de rodearle los hombros con su brazo. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre los adornos de hilo del uniforme de su amigo—, ¿cómo estuvo el desayuno, hiciste las paces con la pequeña fierecilla, qué fue lo que te dijo? —preguntó, casi conteniendo la respiración para no hacer pausas al hablar.

Sin embargo, antes de que Roy pudiera responderle que no había desayunado con Edward Elric, fue delatado por un estrepitoso sonido producido por su desvergonzado estómago. Se palpó la piel, por encima de su cinturón de cuero, y sintió los movimientos intestinales casi como si tuviera un nido de serpientes dentro.

—Uh, hombre —dijo Maes, un poco decepcionado—, te rechazó, ¿no es así? Y fuiste a lamentarte por ahí… los muchachos me dijeron que estabas un poco desesperado antes de salir.

—¡No me rechazó! —se defendió. Por alguna extraña razón, la frase le hizo pensar que estaba hablando de una cita, por lo que se sintió en la necesidad de aclarar con más palabras el asunto, pero lo interrumpió la risita tonta que soltó la recepcionista, que los observaba sin demasiado pudor. Las mejillas de Roy se colorearon. No se había sentido tan avergonzado desde que le había pedido matrimonio a Riza—, lo encontré por ahí, hablamos, le pedí perdón y aceptó, pero no se sentía muy bien, así que tuve que llevarlo hasta su casa.

—Oh, oh —exclamó Maes, haciendo ruidos sugestivos que provocaron que Roy quisiera meterse bajo su asiento, pues muchos compañeros de trabajo voltearon a observarlos. Se contentó con agachar el rostro para ocultar su expresión. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuándo tenia el jodido permiso de abochornarse en publico?—, ¿te presentó a sus padres? ¿Ya eres aceptado en su familia, pequeño Roy? ¿Cuándo es la boda?

Roy se levantó de golpe y lo observó con verdadero coraje, mas su estómago hizo otro ruido gracioso, por lo que el efecto no duró demasiado. Volvió a sentarse. Sabía que Maes no se burlaba de él a propósito, que buscaba hacerlo reír un poco, pero seguía sin creer que esa fuera la manera adecuada. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo mucho que había amado a Riza. No le reclamó nada, pero en lugar de eso, explicó:

—Aparentemente, su padre los abandonó cuando era pequeño, a él y a su hermano, es decir —explicó, al ver el rostro dubitativo de Hughes, quien sonrió al escucharlo y se llevó una mano al mentón—, a su hermano menor y a él. Hoy, el padre volvió y él dio la impresión de no haberlo estado esperando, la verdad. Su madre murió —explicó con cautela, dándose cuenta de que debía tener un poco de respeto por una situación que no le incumbía en lo más mínimo.

—Vaya, vaya —comentó Hughes, escondiendo sus ojos detrás del destello de sus gafas. Se estiró a lo largo de la banqueta y extendió los brazos por el respaldo de metal de ésta, golpeando con la palma de su mano derecha la espalda de Roy, que volvía a rememorar los eventos fuera de la casa de los Elric como si los estuviera viviendo de nuevo en carne y hueso—, sabes mucho de él y él no sabe nada de ti.

Roy sabía que ese era un comentario capcioso, pero no le importó, al contrario. Tenia que contárselo a alguien para comprenderlo mejor. En esos momentos, cuando parecía ser una persona completamente distinta a como había sido un par de meses atrás, necesitaba explicarse muchas cosas en voz alta para poder asimilar.

—Le hablé de Riza. Le conté lo que ocurrió —dijo, sin demasiadas parafernalias. Hughes no pudo evitar esconder su asombro, puesto que Roy se había mostrado muy poco tolerante todo ese mes con respecto a hablar del asunto, claro síntoma de todo su estrés postraumático— y se portó amable. Maes, ¿qué está pasando conmigo?

Su amigo sonrió de medio lado, con los ojos todavía ocultos detrás del destello luminoso de sus gafas, alcanzadas por las luces encendidas del corredor. El clima afuera seguía siendo feo y la luz cana que entraba por las ventanas no era suficiente para iluminar el interior del edificio.

—Estás madurando, Roy —comentó, verdaderamente orgulloso. Roy casi se sintió avergonzado—, estás expandiendo tu mundo, permitiendo que en él habiten otras personas aparte de Riza y de mi. Ese jovencito, Elric —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa—, puede ayudarte a salir del bache si tú se lo permites. Parece que te has familiarizado con él demasiado rápido. Y Berthold es un buen chico, te necesita dando el cien por ciento por él, recuérdalo.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Y esa depresión que sientes, amigo, con el paso del tiempo se irá. Recuerda que la tristeza no es un estado de ánimo que perdure, así como todos los demás, ¿bien? Pronto encontrarás las fuerzas que necesitas para sobreponerte a lo que ha ocurrido con Riza —lo consoló, palmeándole un hombro con fuerza.

Roy le sonrió. Maes Hughes, más que su superior o su amigo, se había convertido en una gran parte de su vida y en sus manos pondría su existencia sin dudar, puesto que sabia que ese hombre jamás le haría daño ni le permitiría a otros hacérselo. Si él veía en Edward Elric la posibilidad de que las cosas fueran más allá de una relación (social) superflua, confiaría en él.

Los dos se levantaron de la banqueta casi al mismo tiempo y se tomaron de los brazos, como un saludo casual entre dos hombres que habían llegado a la misma conclusión, pero Roy fue quien la expuso.

—No soy la única persona que está sufriendo, ¿verdad? —Maes negó con la cabeza, apoyando su afirmación— y el mundo seguirá su curso aún si Riza no está a mi lado. La extrañaré, la seguiré amando en silencio y no habrá un solo día en el que no piense en ella —Mas asintió con la cabeza ésta vez, solemne, sus dedos apretaron con fuerza inusitada los de Roy—, pero tengo que luchar por ese pequeño tesoro que ella me dejó.

—Correcto, hermano.

Los dos se observaron con cierto aire melancólico y cómplice. Habían compartido tanto, desde tan jóvenes, que no sentirse empáticos el uno con el otro hubiera resultado imposible.

—¿Y qué te parece si me invitas a desayunar para compensar un poco todas mis penurias, eh? —preguntó, dándole un codazo en las costillas a su mejor amigo, fingiendo una esplendida sonrisa. Maes sabia que estaba intentando volver a poner el barco en el curso correcto de agua, por lo que le siguió la corriente.

—No empieces a comportarte tan pronto como el viejo Roy, ¿de acuerdo? Tuviste tu oportunidad de ir a desayunar con ese bombón rubio y la desperdiciaste, por cierto: ¿en las escuelas de hoy en día se permite llevar esos pantalones tan ajustados? ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Dieciocho.

—Sabes mucho. Por eso, vuelvo a preguntarte: ¿cuándo es la boda?

—En cuanto me compres un emparedado de pollo y un buen vaso de café. ¿Quieres ser mi dama de honor?

—Sólo si me dejas vestir de azul, es mi color favorito.

—Y combina con tus ojos. ¿Qué tal ese emparedado ahora? —insistió, un poco irritado, mientras caminaban hacia el elevador. Las cosas comenzaban a suavizarse de nuevo.

Roy confió y deseó poder comportarse como antes, por su propio bien y por el de las personas que permanecían a su alrededor.

Con el pijama puesto, Edward se quedó tenido en la cama, contemplando el techo. En su habitación no tenía televisor, por lo que las únicas actividades a las que podría someterse serian leer por ociosidad o estudiar un poco, pero no sentía que su cuerpo pudiera permanecer mucho tiempo erguido. Sentía como si un montón de tierra anidara bajo sus parpados.

El fluido nasal era imparable y ya no podía respirar correctamente, por lo que tenia que jalar aire por la boca, lo cual era incomodo y le daba la sensación de haber corrido un tramo enorme. Sudaba a borbotones y el cabello se le pegaba a la funda de su almohada.

Pinako le había subido una jarra con agua tibia y un poco de sopa caliente, pero no era capaz de levantarse para comer. Había observado el humo elevándose desde el cuenco hasta que éste no se había producido más, clara señal de que la sopa se había enfriado.

Una frágil lluvia había comenzado a caer, pero se detenía a momentos, aunque los truenos y los rayos abundaron durante gran parte de la tarde. Desde la sala, escuchaba las risas de Alphonse, que parecía bastante mejorado. Ese debía ser el colmo de la situación: el único motivo de la enfermedad de su hermano había sido permitirle conocer a Roy Mustang. Y ahora caía en cama también y tenia que soportar el jodido hecho de que su padre estaba en su casa y no poder reclamarle (o golpearlo) por todo el tiempo que los había sometido al abandono.

La verdad era que la plática con Mustang (y su contacto constante) le habían hecho pensar en muchas cosas, incluido lo molesto que se encontraba con su padre, el resentimiento que parecía no querer desaparecer a pesar del paso de los años, el dolor, la amargura. Y el sentimentalismo repentino de Mustang, ese que lo había derribado contra el volante de su auto y le había humedecido los ojos, le había hecho sentir de nuevo en la piel toda esa soledad que lo había abrazado tras la muerte de Trisha.

Se preguntaba si Mustang sentiría algo parecido. ¿Sería lo mismo la pérdida de una madre que la de una amante? ¿Cómo lo estaría sobrellevando? De cierto modo, aunque había pasado diferente cantidad de tiempo en ambos casos, Edward sentía como si fueran hermanos del mismo delirio, frustrados por el mismo motivo, estresados hasta niveles insospechados y atados con cadenas a personas que necesitaban de ellos cien por ciento cuerdos.

¿Sentiría Mustang la misma necesidad de volverse loco y olvidarse del mundo entero? ¿De enterrarse las uñas en el cuerpo, agachar la cabeza y ocultarse detrás de un cascaron blanco para que nadie, nunca más, pudiera dirigirle la palabra de nuevo? Estaba seguro de que los dos estaban padeciendo exactamente el mismo grado de abandono y enajenación.

Eso le ofreció consuelo.

Roy salió de la oficina al caer la tarde acompañado de Maes. Los dos estaban silenciosos, pero no había incomodidad entre ellos, sino el típico sentimiento de confidencialidad creado por el tiempo y la paciencia. Roy se metió al auto y aguardó que Maes hiciera lo mismo, sin embargo, éste se apoyó un rato contra la puerta del copiloto, aprovechando para sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo. El objeto brilló en medio del crepúsculo como una luciérnaga roja. El humo gris comenzó a elevarse con lentitud, creando una sombra delante de sus gafas.

Roy se recargó con pereza sobre el volante forrado de piel, observando por medio del cristal las estrellas que comenzaban a titilar en el cielo. Estaba cansado. Se había pasado la tarde entera sentado detrás de un escritorio cuando esa era, generalmente, su actividad menos favorita. La mano le dolía y le punzaba cada vez que intentaba moverla, así que la pausa forzada lo benefició.

La verdad era que no quería llegar a casa de Hughes, recoger a Berthold y llevarlo consigo. El simple hecho de imaginarse su rostro, que tenia tan poco gravado en la memoria, le hacia querer huir, después de haber contemplado la escena protagonizada por los Elric durante la tarde. Se preguntaba si en algún momento de su vida Berthold llegaría a detestarlo tanto como para desear golpearlo como había visto querer hacer a Edward Elric. Conociéndose a si mismo, pensaba que seria algo de lo más probable y la posibilidad le aterraba.

En la oscuridad, cuando los miedos y los peligros cobraban tamaño, Roy detestaba sentir los suyos, sobre todo con el sonido de la lluvia como feroz acompañamiento. Cuando arreció, Maes entró de nuevo en el auto y apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero de la guantera.

—Listo —dijo el hombre de gafas, con un tono de voz jovial—, podemos irnos.

Roy sonrió con suficiencia. A veces, él fungía de simple subordinado para Maes, aunque a los dos les quedaba perfectamente claro quién debía subir los peldaños hacia la cima y quién tendría que permanecer en las sombras, como fiel compañero. Mustang puso el auto en marcha mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia, brillantes como diamantes, se desparramaban sobre el parabrisas, estirándose, creciendo hasta alcanzar las agujas limpiadoras.

Maes se repantigo en el asiento, cerrando los ojos para relajarse un poco. Él trabajaba mucho más que Roy, pero sabía que valía la pena, por lo que no hizo ninguna clase de comentario al respecto, los dos tenían ojeras y los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos demasiada acción, ¿no crees? tú te has convertido en un hombre de escritorio y yo, en un joven y atractivo padre de familia con una hermosa esposa y una linda niña. ¿No te parece que mi Elicia es preciosa? Cada día que pasa la veo más grande. Ven acá, corazón —dijo, sacando una fotografía familiar de su bolsillo para plantar un beso húmedo sobre el rostro sonriente de la pequeña niña peinada con coletas.

Roy hizo caso omiso. Si bien él tenía una fotografía casi igual guardada en su billetera, no se sentía demasiado contento. Todo el bien que había obtenido durante la mañana se le estaba yendo. El móvil, dentro del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, permaneció quieto y silencioso, sin señal alguna de sociabilidad de parte de la niñera.

—Pienso que el pequeño Berthold también crecerá muy guapo. Se parece mucho a ti, pero aunque tiene el color de tus ojos, su forma, incluso el tipo de pestañas, se parecen mucho a los de su madre —sonrió, recordando la mirada cálida y serena de Riza Hawkeye.

Roy estuvo a punto de chocar con un poste de luz al tomar una curva demasiado cerrada. Un par de peatones los observaron con fastidio y un joven hizo un gesto obsceno con su dedo. Roy se guardó las ganas de responderle, enseñándole su placa.

—Sí, Riza tenia ojos hermosos —dijo, quitándole gloria al tema de conversación y retomando el camino correcto con un suave giro del volante. Las luces amarillas de las farolas entraban por las ventanas del auto conforme este se movía por las calles. Durante la noche, últimamente, había mucho más tráfico que por la mañana, por lo que tuvieron que parar continuamente al llegar a la calle principal.

—Roy, todo va a estar bien —prometió, serio.

—Gracias.

—Todo va a estar bien.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Todo va a estar bien.

—Sí.

—No, repítelo conmigo: todo va a estar bien.

—Todo va a… estar bien.

—Exacto —aplaudió Hughes, sonriente de nuevo—, ahora sólo convéncete de que así será y verás que todo vendrá por añadidura. Saldrás adelante y llevarás por buen camino a tu hijo.

_Eso espero_ pensó Mustang, decaído de nuevo.


End file.
